High school of Heaven
by starfireten
Summary: Kagome & Madison are new students at Shikon. New friends, a long lost brother, and a guy who knows their secrets. Is Shikon REALLY a High School Heaven, or just the opposite, and maybe they'll be a guy for someone who knows? Read and Find out!1,2,3 fixed
1. The Past,and Meeting Long Lost Family

**Me: Welcome to my first story of High School of Heaven. Sorry if I'm alittle rusty I'm just new at this^^''.**

**Inuyasha: Starfireten does not own our show but enjoy –rolls eyes-**

**High School of Heaven**

There were two new girls coming to the school called Shinkon No Tama.

A girl with black hair waist length and chocolate eyes wearing a white shirt saying **"Cat Lover Baby"** and skinny girl with long brown-blondish hair with blue eyes and brown dog ears, wearing a blue shirt with a panda on it

They've known each other since they were four and five, and they were fifteen and sixteen.

_(Flashback)_

_There was a girl with brown blondish hair with brown dog ears playing in the garden and then a girl with black hair came. The girl with blue eyes saw her and she started shaking._

_"Please don't hurt me." She said with fright._

_"Why would I hurt you?" the girl asked with chocolate eyes._

_"Y-you not g-g-gonna hurt me." She said still shaking. The girl with black came closer to the hanyou girl. _

_"I would never hurt anyone." she said with a smile._

_"Thank you miss my name is Madison." said Madison with a smile._

_"You don't have to thank me and my name is Kagome." She replied, smiling._

_They stayed up all night to get to know each other. _

_"Well Kagome I'll take you home." Madison said, bending her knees._

"_Are you sure Madison?" She asked, tilting her head._

_"Uh huh get on my back." ordered Madison. _

_Kagome hopped on her back and Madison took Kagome and that was the beginning a new friendship._

_(Flashback ends~)_

Kagome and Madison arrive at their new school.

"Good morning may I help you two?" The old lady questioned, smiling sweetly.

"Yes were Madison Mori and Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said, smiling.

"Ok here are your schedules." said the old lady while handing them their schedules.

They read their schedules and they had the same classes except gym **(There's gonna be demon gym and human gym ok.) **

"Awesome were in the same classes except Demon Gym, Demon History, and Zoology." Madison said. When the bell rang they walked to their first period English.

"Class I am and I am your English teacher and today we have two new students so please give a warm welcome to Kagome Higurashi and Madison Mori!" said, clapping for Madison and Kagome.

Kagome was too shy to go up there so instead Madison went up first.

"Hi I'm Madison and I'm a half dog demon and I was abandoned, I love blue, and making friends." Madison said, politely with a smile.

After Madison went back to her seat, Kagome went next.

"Hi I'm Kagome, my favorite color is green, and I love making friends." Kagome said with a smile also.

Madison sat down at the back alone, and Kagome sat down with a boy with silver hair, sliver dog ears, and amber eyes.

A boy with brown blondish hair, bluish gray eyes came to sit next to Madison.

"Hi I'm Dylan, so you're the new student right?" Dylan questioned, looking at Madison.

"Why yes, I am nice to meet you I'm Madison." Madison said with a smile. Dylan looked up at Madison's ears.

"You think there weird don't you?" Madison asked, sadly.

"No I like them I just never seen these ears expect on my friend Inuyasha." Dylan answered, smiling.

'_Inuyasha huh? Where have I heard that name before.'_ thought Madison.

**(With Kagome)**

Kagome sat down with the sliver haired boy.

"Hi what's your name?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"Keh, why do you wanna know?" The teenager grunted.

"Maybe because I'm new here." Kagome replied.

"Fine if you really wanna know its Inuyasha ok." Inuyasha said with an annoyed tone.

"Ok well nice to meet you." Kagome said with a smile.

"Damn it I forgot my book hey can we share?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure Inuyasha." Kagome said, putting her book in the middle. They read and then they started on a worksheet.

**(After first period)**

"Kagome!" Madison yelled, happily.

"Hey Maddie-pup." said Kagome with a smile. Something suddenly made Madison and Kagome fall.

"Hey watch it bitches." yelled the girl.

The girl had chocolate brown eyes like Kagome's but they were darker, her hair was ankle length. She wore a short black skirt and a tight saying '_You love me and I know it boy.'_

"Hmph who in the hell do you think you are ugly!" yelled Madison getting ready to punch her, but Kagome was holding her back.

"I'm Kikyo Kondo and I'm guessing you're the stupid hanyou and the bicthie girl." Kikyo said, snobby like.

Madison grew even angrier and so did Kagome then Inuyasha came.

"Kikyo leave them alone now." Inuyasha ordered, pointing to her locker.

Kikyo left huffing and puffing.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said, looking up at him.

"No problem." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

'_He's cute.'_ Kagome thought, dreamily.

'_Wait wait! You just met the guy.' _She thought, shaking her head.

"Who are you kid?" Inuyasha questioned pointing to Madison.

"Oh I'm Madison nice to meet you." Madison replied with a smile.

"Well I'm Inuyasha nice to meet ya, but I think I have seen you before." Inuyasha said with a serious face.

"Your Inuyasha right? I have heard of that name before but I was a baby then, and all I know is my real last was Takahashi." Madison said with a sigh.

"Wait did you say Takahashi?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes why?" she answered, tilting her head.

"That's my last name that means you were my long lost sister." Inuyasha said in shock.

Kagome was shocked her best friend was a sister to Inuyasha. Madison fainted, but Kagome caught her, struggling.

"Inuyasha can you show me where the nurse office is?" Kagome asked in concern.

"Sure and I'll carry her since she maybe too heavy for ya." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome gave Inuyasha, Madison and he carried her bridal-style. They went to the nurse and the nurse told them to put her on the bed and he puts her on there.

"This is so strange." Kagome whispered.

**(About an hour later)**

Madison started to recover.

"Urghh... What happened?" she asked.

Kagome explained what happened to her.

"So I'm his sister?" She asked, pointing to Inuyasha.

"Yup and Inuyasha do we need to tell your parents?" Kagome asked.

"Yea we do, sis you and Kagome are going to drive with me ok." He replied, walking to his next class.

"Ok big brother." She said with a smile on her cute face.

**(After school)**

Madison, Inuyasha, and Kagome finally went to Inuyasha's house.

It was a big sliver mansion around a garden of roses, daises, magnolia's and more.

"Wow big brother this is awesome." Madison said with amazement.

"Well sis this where you will live now." He said.

"Kagome isn't this amazing?" Madison asked, staring at the roses.

"Yea this is pretty and beautiful." Kagome replied, staring at the fruits on the trees.

"Well guys let's go inside." he said. The two nodded and followed Inuyasha inside.

"Mom I'm home and I got someone you would like to meet." Inuyasha yelled.

His mother, Izayoi came down and saw two girls.

"Son, who are these two nice girls?" Izayoi asked, walking over to them.

"Well this is my new friend Kagome." He said.

"Pleasure to meet you Kagome." Izayoi said, shaking Kagome's hand.

"It is an honor to meet you ." Kagome said while shaking her hand.

"Please call me Izayoi." she said.

"Mom you might cry tears of joy, but here's Madison your long lost daughter that we have been searching for years." Inuyasha said, sitting on the couch.

"H-hello m-mom." Madison said nervously.

"M-Madison it is you! My baby I thought I lose you." Izayoi said, crying and hugging Madison.

"Mama I missed you." Madison said while doing the same. Sesshomaru came in looking at Madison and Izayoi.

"Mother who is this and why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Madison still.

"Sesshomaru this is your long lost sister Madison, we have finally found her." His mother said, whipping the dry tears.

**Cliff hanger this is my first chapter and I worked very hard on it so please review!**


	2. Some of the Family and Enters Sango!

_(Last time)_

_"That's means you're my long lost sister." he said_

_"M-Madison it is you, my baby I thought I lost you" Izayoi said while hugging her daughter while crying._

_"Sesshomaru this is your long lost sister Madison." She said._

**(Inuyasha's Pov.)**

"This is my long lost sister mother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes she is and isn't she cute." said Izayoi, hugging Madison.

"No dur she is Fluffy why do you think she is here and I said she is our long lost sister?" I grunted.

Sesshomaru rolled my eyes which means he really and he really hates that nickname. I took Kagome and Madison's hands to a room that was like a library.

"Big brother what is this place?" Madison asked, looking around

"Oh well this is the library where we have tons and tons of books like demon history, miko history, medicine books, and plenty more." I said, smiling.

"Wow!" They yelled, happily.

Madison found a picture and asked, "Brother who are these people?" I turned and looked at the photo.

It was two boys one small, one tall and with a tail thingy, a woman , and a grown man. They all had sad eyes and looking down, frowning.

"Oh um that's us when you were gone, it was a sad time for us because we lost you and all." I said, frowning alittle.

Madison grabbed Kagome's arm and started to whisper something into her ear. Kagome nodded and walked over to me.

"Don't be sad Inuyasha she's back and that means no frowns." She said, smiling.

"Keh! Who said I was frowning?" I asked, stubbornly.

Kagome just huffed and walked beside Madison again.

**(Kagome's Pov.)**

We all went back into the living room .They walked normally, but I stomped alittle bit because I was still mad at Inuyasha.

"Hi mama." Madison said with a smile.

"Hi baby girl, you wanna see your room." Izayoi asked with a lovely.

"Sure come on Kagome lets go. "Madison said while taking my hand and following her mother.

**(Madison's Pov.)**

When my mom stopped at a door we stopped.

She opened the door and it was beautiful it had light blue wallpaper and a big blue bed and a table with a laptop on that was red and up on the wall was a flat screen TV and there's a closet, a box with stuff animals, and a balcony.

"Wow this is amazing." I said with sparkling eyes.

"I'm glad you like it I prepared this when you would come back and I knew your favorite color was blues since you would always wear blue." My mother said.

"Thank you mama." I said, hugging her.

"You're welcome sweetie." She said as she hugged back.

"Hey squirt when I turned 15 I had to help to and I don't get a hug." Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes you do big brother." I said while giving Inuyasha a hug.

"Kagome what do you think?" I asked with a glance.

"I love it!" She cheered. I started to yawn and my eyes were becoming drowsy.

"Sweetie how about you go to sleep and we will be in the living room ok." She said with a cute smile on her face.

"Ok mama, night mama, night Kagome, night big brother." I said with my eyes slowly closing. They said good night and I went to sleep peacefully.

**(Kagomes Pov.)**

We sat on the couch in the living room after we said goodnight to Madison and I'm happy she found her family again .Someone knocks on the door.

"I'll go see who it is." I said as I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi my name is Sango nice to meet you." She said while shaking my hand.

"Hi I'm Kagome and my best friend upstairs is Madison." I said while I did the same.

Sango had long brown hair and kinda chocolate eyes like my but a little darker she wore a cute long sleeve shirt that's pink and bells bottom.

"Well I gotta go back to my place so bye and tell your friend Madison I said hi." She said waving.

"Wait!" I yelled and she can back and said

"Yea?"

"Wanna trade numbers?" I asked

"Sure maybe you, Madison, and I can hang out sometime." she winked. She walked back to her own house and I went back inside.

"Who was that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"A new friend of mine." I said, smiling

"Hey Inuyasha I'm gonna go home cause I'm tired see yea." I said, getting my bag.

"I can take you home Kagome." Inuyasha said, getting up.

"Ok if you want to." I said. Inuyasha and I went outside.

**(Inside Pov.)**

"They would make a sweet couple." Izayoi said. Izayoi went upstairs and went to Madison's room. She got Madison covered up and kissed her cheek.

"Welcome back my little baby." she said, smiling. She went back downstairs and watched TV.

**(Outside Pov.)**

"Ok Kagome get on my back." Inuyasha said while bending his knee's.

"Ok." She said, doing what she was supposed to do.

'I still remember Madison doing this too when we were little.' Kagome thought**.(the flashback is on chapt. 1 if you haven't read it yet.)**

Inuyasha found Kagome house scent and he ran all the way there.

"Thank you for taking me home Inuyasha." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome." He said and smiled to.

"Well I'm gonna go." Inuyasha said.

"Ok bye Inuyasha." She said, waving goodbye .Inuyasha ran back to his house so fast.

**(Inuyasha Pov.)**

I came back home and saw my mom watching TV.

"Hey mom is Madison up yet?" I asked.

"No dear she is still sleeping besides she has had a hard day." Izayoi said.

"True well I'm gonna go to my room, later." I said as I went upstairs. I went to check on Madison and she was still asleep. Sesshomaru came by me.

"Hello brother." He said.

"Uh hi I guess." I said with a weird look.

"She is cute isn't she?" He said with a smile.

'Did he just say 'cute' and did he just smile?' I thought.

"So I'm going to my room now Sesshomaru bye." I said as I walked into my room.

**(Sesshomaru Pov.)**

I went into Madison's room and sat in a chair and watch her.

"She's so mysterious and hyper I guess I remember when I was little."

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Brother can you play with me." A three year old Madison asked. _

_"Sure." I said with a smile. I was nine years old and she was three._

_We used to play and play until she got stolen when she was four years old for some reason._

_**(Flashback ends**_**)**

"Good times." I said. Then I walked out of the room.

Before I did I said, "Sweet dreams sister." Then I saw her smile in her sleep.

I left the room to go to my room and do my homework.

**Sorry I haven't made chapter two in so quick it's because of school anyway I hope you like it and please review**


	3. The Big Fight Ya'll!

**Highschool of Heaven chapt.** 3

**(Kagome's Pov.)**

As I was sleeping I heard someone shout "Sis wake up it's time for breakfast!"

So I got up, got dressed, fixed my hair into a ponytail, and went downstairs to eat.

"Morning mom, morning Sota." I said with a graceful smile.

"Morning dear." My mother said while cleaning the counter.

"Morning sis." He said while eating his breakfast.

I grabbed my plate and walked up to grab some bacon and waffles.

After I ate my breakfast I grabbed my red backpack and went to the bus stop. (I picked red cause I think it's more suitable.)

**(Madison's Pov.)**

I opened my eyes slowly and saw my mom near my closet looking for some clothes for me.

"Morning sweetie." She said with a sweet smile.

"Morning mom." I said with a yawn.

"Come on and get up I picked a great outfit for you." She said, sweetly.

"Ok I can't wait to wear it." I smiled.

I put on the outfit she gave me.

I wore skinny jeans, a blue blouse, blue cowgirl boots, and my cowgirl hat. I fixed my hair into a ponytail and I went downstairs.

"Morning big brothers." I said with a smile.

"Wow sis you look good." Inuyasha said stuffing his mouth with food.

"Thanks…." I said awkwardly.

"I agree with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru commented, as he was drinking his hot tea.

"Thanks Fluffy!" I said as me and Inuyasha laughed while Sesshomaru sighed.

"Well I'm going to take the bus so bye." I said while picking up my panda backpack and using my demon speed to go to the bus stop meeting up with Kagome.

"Hey Madison you look beautiful." Kagome said with a gaze.

"Thanks, what do you think boys will think?" I asked. Just when I said that Dylan came up to me and said.

"Wow, you look amazing." He said also with a gaze.

I hid my blush.

"T-Thanks D-Dylan." I stuttered.

"Madison who's this." Kagome asked.

"Oh yea Kagome meet Dylan he's in one of our classes." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Dylan I'm Kagome." She said.

"Nice to meet you too." Dylan said.

"Hey Kagz I'm gonna run to school cause I'm bored here you wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure why not." She said.

"We'll see ya Dylan." I said waving goodbye.

"See ya Madison." He yelled and waving back.

(2 periods later...)

So Kagome and I ran to school and went to our lockers to get our books and then we felt something rubbing our butts.

We turned around and screamed. "Pervert!"

We yelled and slapped the boy.

"My apologizes but my hand is cursed, and my name is Miroku" He said.

"Uhhhhh sure…"We said with a strange look.

A girl walked up and slapped his cheek.

"Miroku leave them alone." She yelled.

"Sorry dearest Sango but my hands are cursed." He said while rubbing his cheek.

"Whatever, sorry for this idiot." She said with a smile.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Oh hey Kagome what's up?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm good and meet my best friend since we were four, Madison." She said with a graceful smile.

"Hi I'm it's nice to meet you, Sango." I said while I was humming a song.

"It's nice to meet you too, Madison." Sango said.

Sango was wearing a pink tank top with blue stars on it, jeans, and beret.

"I love your outfit Sango." I said with a gaze.

"Thanks Madison I love your cowgirl boots." She said while looking at my boots.

"I could give you my white ones if you want." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can have them Sango." I said with a smile.

"Oh thank you Madison I'll love them forever." She said while hugging me.

"You're welcome." I said with a smile.

I hugged her back and then suddenly the bell rang.

"Well let's go to class, before we get in trouble for missing 3 period." I said walking with my gym clothes.

We walked to our but Miroku walked by himself.

Kagome went to Miko Gym class with her Miko coach Midoriko, Sango went to Algebra with Miko teacher Koharu, and Miroku went to his Monk class with his teacher Mushin, as for me and Inuyasha we went to Demon Gym.

**(Demon Gym)**

**(In the girls changing room)**

As I walked into the girls changing room I saw other demon girls.

I saw wolf demons, cat demons, wind demons, all kinds except ghost, water, lighting, and you know the rest.

A wolf demon came by me who had red hair in pigtails, green eyes, and wearing her P.E uniform and said, "Hi you must be new here I'm Ayame." She said while wagging her tail.

"Hi Ayame I'm Madison, Inuyasha's sister and yes I just started this year." I said while putting my shorts on.

"We're playin demon dodge ball today hope were in the same team." She said while walking out of the room.

"I hope the same." I whispered. I walked out of the room after that.

(In the boys changing)

**(Inuyasha's Pov.)**

I walked into the boys changing room and gathered my clothes until I saw that mangy wolf Koga.

Koga had bluish gray, long black hair in a long ponytail, a tail, and was a wolf demon.

'Stupid wolf.' I thought.

He was wearing his stupid P.E uniform.

"Hello mutt." He said with a smirk.

"Hello flea bag." I said with a growl.

"What did you say?" He growled.

"You heard me." I said walking out of the room.

"I'm gonna pound you at demon dodge ball mutt!" Kouga yelled with anger.

"Whatever flea bag!" I yelled back.

**(Demon Gym)**

**(Normal Pov.)**

"Alright kids today we're playin demon dodge ball and Madison and Inuyasha are the captains so Madison you pick first." Coach Totosai commanded.

"I pick Ayame." Madison said with a smile.

"Yeah!" She yelled while coming over to Madison.

They smiled and thought for who else to pick.

"I pick Takui." Inuyasha said.

Takui is a male lighting demon. (I'm only putting unknown demons in demon gym ok?).

"I pick Hakku." Madison said.

Hakku was a male wolf demon.

The team was Inuyasha, Takui, Ginta, Kiki (Earth demon) and Lala (Wind demon) and on Madison's side was her, Ayame, Hakku, Koga, and Yuki (Snow demon).

"Hey bro, ready to lose?" Madison teased with a smirk.

"You're the one going to lose sis." Inuyasha said with a smirk also.

"We'll see." She said walking off to the other side of the court.

Inuyasha went to his side.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Coach Totosai yelled. He blew the whistle, which scared even him.

"Where am I again?" Coach Totosai asked as he looked around.

They ran.

Yuki threw her ball at Kiki and it was a direct hit!

Hakku threw his at Inuyasha but he dodged and he threw his at him and it hit him on the leg.

"Ready Koga." Ayame asked while having her back on Koga's.

"Ready." he replied.

They both ran side by side and threw they're balls at Lala and it hit her.

"Alright!" Ayame said while jumping up and down.

A ball was coming at Ayame.

"Ayame look out!" Koga while grabbing Ayame's waist and threw her to the floor with him.

They landed on the ground with Ayame on top of Koga.

"K-Koga th-thank you." She stuttered and blushed.

"You're welcome Ayame." He said with a loving smile.

They got up and started to play again.

Everyone except Madison and Inuyasha were out.

"Who's gonna win Koga?" Ayame whispered.

"I hope its Madison cause I want her to beat her brother." He whispered back.

"Well brother who's gonna win you or me." Madison said while throwing her ball up and down.

"It'll be me." He said doing the same as Madison.

They charged at each other but before they threw the whistle blew loudly!

"Sorry you two but we have no more time and again where am I again?" Totosai asked again.

We all sighed and yelled, "We're in the Gym!"

"Ohhhh well go to lunch now." He replied, walking off.

Kouga, Madison, Ayame, and Inuyasha started walking out of the gym just talking.

"Well I bet Madison would still get mutt face over here." Koga said with a smirk.

"Whatever flea bag I got you within a second!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Really guys its just dodge ball." Madison sighed.

They did not listen and just kept arguing.

"Well me and Ayame are leavin for lunch see ya." Madison said while her and Ayame walking away.

"Hey wait up!" They both yelled and running to catch up.

**(Lunch Time)**

**(Kagome's Pov.)**

I saw Madison and a wolf demon coming up to me.

"Kagome meet my friend Ayame, Ayame meet my best friend Kagome." She said while introducing us.

"Nice to meet you Ayame." I said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Kagome." She said back.

"Let's go eat today is fish sticks!" Madison said with excitement.

We walked to our seats until we were shoved by two girls and they yelled. "Watch it idiot's!"

We went to our seats ignoring them and then Kikyo threw a burger at me.

"You do not ignore us, you hear me!" She yelled.

Everyone was looking at us.

"Well don't throw your burger at me, what are you stupid or just pathetic." I said with flames in my eyes.

"You've it done now ugly duckling." Kikyo said with a glare.

Madison came charging at Kikyo with mash potatoes in her hands.

She dumped the mash potatoes onto Kikyo' hair.

"I think that makes a good look for you Kikyo." Madison said with a giggle.

Everyone laughed at Kikyo.

"You're so dead half breed." She said.

She threw Madison to the ground and started punching her until I knocked her off Madison.

The other girl named Kagura went to Madison and started kicking her but Madison was kicking back.

Kikyo pinned me to the ground and started punching, kicking and throwing me so hard I fainted.

Madison kept fighting for me she gave Kikyo and Kagura black eyes and scratches but soon she got knocked out when Kagura and Kikyo threw her at the same time.

Then a blonde girl with red ends tapped Kagura on her shoulder which made her spin around to see who it was, and then the girl punched her Kagura in her right eye.

Kagura fled after that.

"Take that you sad, daughter of a whore." She commented quietly, and then walked away.

Then Kikyo was about to punch Kagome again but then!

**(Inuyasha's Pov.)**

I saw them fighting until Kagome and Madison got knocked out.

Before Kikyo could punch Kagome again I grabbed her fist and pushed her to the ground.

"You leave my friend and sister alone." I said with a growl.

"F-Friend?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, Kagome is my friend so if you call her a bitch one more time you're gonna regret it." I said.

"Dylan you get Madison while I get Kagome." I said, picking up Kagome.

Dylan picked up Madison and we took them to the nurse's office.

Before I left I threw two cherry pies each at Kikyo and Kagura first pie on the face and second on their ugly clothes.

**(In the nurse's office)**

Dylan and I came inside the nurse's office.

"May I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, my sister and friend were punched and kicked by Kikyo Kondo and Kagura Sanu at lunch today." I explained.

"Ok put Kagome in that room and Madison in that room." The nurse said while pointing to two rooms.

Dylan in carried Madison inside the room on the right and laid her down on the bed and I carried Kagome into the room on the left and set her down on the bed.

**(1 hour later…)**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and looked around.

She tried to sit up but she winced.

"You okay?" I asked, looking at her.

"I-Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I was the one who brought here and Madison is in the other room still knocked out." I said with a smile.

She nodded in understand meant.

"Anyway are you okay?" I asked while taking her hand.

She blushed alittle but nobody could see it.

"Yes just alittle swore that's all." Kagome said.

I start to looked at Kagome's wounds.

"Looks like Kikyo hurt you hard but not serious except yours and Madison's black eye they'll be gone in about two days." I said seriously.

"Thanks Inuyasha you're the best." Kagome whispered.

"You're welcome but you need to rest I'll be here with you." I said while still holding her hand.

We both hid their blushes.

Kagome fell back to sleep cause she knew I was watching her and she felt protected.

**(Another hour later)**

**(Normal Pov!)**

Madison opened eyes slowly and saw that she was in a room.

She winced even when she was lying down.

"You need to rest." A voice that Madison recognized, it was Dylan.

"Dylan what happened?" Madison asked.

"You got knocked out by Kikyo and Kagura remember." He said with a serious look.

She winced again.

"Also Inuyasha and I carried you and Kagome all the way here." He said.

Madison tried to hide her blush.

"So what happened to be when I was knocked out?" She asked.

"Well Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's fist and pushed her to the ground and it was awesome." Dylan said with excitement.

Madison giggled.

"I think you should rest Madison cause Inuyasha is going to take you and Kagome home." He said with a serious look.

"Okay I will." Madison whispered, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

**(Awwww isn't these sweet moments ya'll can review which one you like better ok, back to the story!)**

**(Kagome's Room Pov!)**

**(Inuyasha's Pov again!)**

As Kagome went to sleep I picked her up and carried her over my left shoulder and then walked to Madison's room and put her on my right shoulder.

"See ya later Dylan tell the other teachers that Madison, Kagome, and I won't be here for the rest of the day okay?" I asked.

"Okay see ya later Inuyasha." Dylan said, walking out of the nurse's office.

I took them into the car and put Kagome in the front seat and put Madison in the back seat. I started my engine and drove off.

I turned my radio up alittle higher but not too loud for them.

"Up next is...Cotton Eye Joe by Rednex" The radio guy said.

I started to tap my right foot to the rhythm

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_He came to town like a midwinter storm_

_He rode thru the fields so handsome and strong_

_His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun_

_But all he had come for was having some fun_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If It hadn't Been For Cotton Eyed Joe_

_I'd Been Married a long Time Ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_He brought a disaster wherever he went_

_The hearts of the girls were to hell, broken sent._

_They all ran away so nobody would know_

_and left only men 'cause of Cotton-Eye Joe_

_(Yee-Haw)_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_where did you come from Cotton-eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_He brought disaster wherever he went_

_The hearts of the girls were to hell, broken sent._

_They all ran away so nobody would know_

_and left only men 'cause of Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

I first stopped at Kagome's house and carried her bridal style and then leaped up a tree next to her window and then opened her window and laid her on the bed.

I looked side to side and quickly kissed her cheek and then left the room.

I went to my car and drove to my house and carried Madison upstairs until.

"Inuyasha what happened to Madison?" My mother asked frantically.

"Remember Kikyo Kondo?" I asked her.

"Yes, is she that terrible girl that always stalked you?" She asked with a mad face.

"Yeah, well her and Kagura beated up Madison and Kagome." I said while growling.

"Oh my goodness, I am going to call their parents!" she yelled angrily.

"Shh she's resting." I whispered.

"Oh right sorry." Izayoi giggled and grabbed the phone.

I took her upstairs while my mom was in her room screaming out of the top of her lungs to Kikyo and Kagura's mother's.

I opened Madison's door and laid her onto her bed, covered her up and walked out of the room.

**(In Math Class)**

**(Ayame's Pov.)**

In Math class, Mrs. Urasue was teaching us how to multiple fractions and all I was doing was tapping my pencil.

"Alright class please get out your work book and turn to page 86." Mrs. Urasue commented with her book in her hand.

I turned to page 86 and started writing my answers but I got stuck on number 10.

"Hey Vergil how do you do number 10?" I asked.

Vergil was a spider demon who was great at math I mean great he has an A+ in math while the others has just A's or B's.

He showed me how to do it very easily and quickly.

"Thanks Vergil." I whispered.

"You're welcome Ayame." He whispered back.

I turned my work book in and got an A+.

"Yahoo!" I said while leaving class.

I walked to my locker until I got bumped by a squirrel demon.

"Oh sorry, I'm Luis nice to meet you." He said while helping me up.

"Well I'm Ayame nice to meet you too." I said while dusting myself off.

Luis was wearing a baseball t-shirt and jeans with a hole on the back for his brown bushy tail. (Luis and Vergil are friends of mine:).

"Well I have to go to my house now see ya." I said walking away.

"Bye!" Luis yelled.

While I was walking out of the school I heard a voice yell."Ayame wait up!"

I looked back and saw Kouga running up to me.

"Hey Ayame want me to walk you home?" He asked, as I tried to hide my blush.

"Sure Kouga I would be honored." I said with a cute smile.

'I finally got Kouga to notice me out of all three years that I've loved him.' I thought.

Kouga and I were walking to my house.

My heart started to pump.

We stopped walking cause we were at my house.

"Well by Kouga." I said, I was waving goodbye and walking inside.

"Goodnight Ayame!" He shouted.

He ran to his house which is next door.

All I did was eat dinner with my family and then went to bed, knowing I will see Kouga in the morning, I was extremely happy.

**(Madison's Pov.)**

When I woke up I saw that I was in my room with an ice pack on my eye.

Then I heard a knock on my balcony door.

I walked up to it and saw a girl with blonde but had red highlights, she was a fox demon, and she wore a yellow T-shirt, a red tank top, a yellow sash, red shorts, red and yellow socks with one green crescent moon earring.

I opened the balcony door and she ran inside.

"Madison!" The girl yelled while running to me.

She hugged me tightly.

"Taylor what are you doing here?" I asked while hugging her back.

She explained that she was nearby and smelled my scent and followed it all the way to here.

"Well I think we should tell the others that you arrived." I explained.

"Okay!" she said with a smile.

We walked down stairs and then mom hugged me tight.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" she asked while letting me go.

"I'm good and I want you to meet my old friend Taylor." I introduced.

Taylor walked forward and saw Sesshomaru and started to stare at him with her beautiful red eyes.

He winked at her and she giggled.

"Nice to meet you all." She said with a wave.

"It's nice to meet you to Taylor." Sesshomaru said while taking her hand, as kissed it.

"Looks like, Sesshy likes Taylor." Inuyasha teased.

"You're names 'Sesshy?" she asked awkwardly.

"No, it's Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru explained.

"I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha said as he cut in, and kissed her other hand for a good long time.

"Well, this is awkward." she commented.

"Hey Mom can Taylor stay with us she has nowhere else to go." I said while doing the puppy face.

"Alright but she is staying in your room okay dear?" My mother said.

"Yay, thanks mom." I said while hugging her.

"You're welcome dear." She said hugging me back.

I ran over to Taylor, to give her a friendly hug, but Inuyasha was still kissing her hand, as Sesshomaru grew irritated.

"Inuyasha, you're making her feel uncomfortable." I explained, then he stopped and went to the kitchen.

Then I gave her that friendly hug.

So we all ate and then made a bed for Taylor and went to sleep.

Finally that took forever I think this is my longest chapter so far... Anyway I love my reviews and can't wait for more and I have a favor to ask. Will someone help me think ideas for my next chapter please? Oh and Hope you like my story! Oh and srry I updated this I messed stuff up again *sighs* Pleaseee Enjoy and Thanks for readin! =3


	4. The Secret Place and Sleepover

**Highschool of Heaven Chapt. 4**

**Me: Hey People it's me Starfireten glad to meet ya I got something for all of ya'll if you come to the dark side Muha ha ha ha ha*shows everyone cookies* **

**Kagome: She can do great accents like country, Irish, and some French**

**Me: Yup ^^**

**Inuyasha: Okay…Anyway Starfireten does not own us except herself, Dylan, Luis, and Vergil**

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

(Madisons P.O.V)

My eye was healing up as the day went on, but I couldn't tell because I was sleeping in.

I usually slept in a couple hours late, but from that fight I had, and seeing my best friend Taylor. I slept a couple more hours. (**I love sleeping)**

The afternoon sunlight got into my eyes, and my eyes fluttered opened. I saw Taylor was gone, and then I looked up at my alarm clock it read 12:07 p.m. I thought it was time to get up and see what was up with my family.

I uncovered myself as I got up and stretched, I made a loud yawn and went to my closet.

I opened the doors and got out a green t-shirt with a colorful cloud on the front, blue jeans, and red flip-flops. I fixed my hair into two ponytails with a light blue beret.

I went downstairs and saw my mom sitting on a lounge chair,

Inuyasha and Kagome where sittingon another couch andSesshomaru's arm was around Taylor on another couch, and all of them watching the news.

Inuyasha turned around and sawme**. **

"She's finally awake, took ya long enough." Inuyasha muttered.

"Dear are you alright?" My mother asked, worried.

I hugged my mother and said, "Yes I am feeling alot better, what about you Kagome?" I asked, looking at her eye.

"Yea I'm okay it's just my eye that's all." Kagome replied. I sat down next to Kagome when Inuyasha moved. Taylor also got up and sat on the left side of me.

We started to watch the news until I had a wonderful idea that I stood up.

"Hey girls do you remember when we went to our secret place when it was hot and we were little?" I asked, hoping they did.

"Totally!" They shouted.

"Why don't we go then cause it's like 102 degrees." I said running upstairs. They followed and we started to pack.

(Inuyasha's Pov)

When they left I just rolled my eyes. "They're so weird." I stated, drinking my coke.

"Inuyasha they are just going to their own spot." My mother said as she made tea. I huffed and stood up.

"Come on Fluffy let's get changed to go follow them." I informed, walking into my room.

"This Sesshomaru hates that name." He growled as he followed.

(Taylor's Pov~)

I was packing my stuff while the other two were picking out what swimsuit they're gonna wear. The things I packed were my green neck bow, my red bikini, sunscreen, and a towel.

Madison turned around and asked, "Hey Taylor should I wear my blue full piece or my bloody red full piece?" I thought of which one then I knew.

"What about the blue swimsuit with the bloody red spots" I insisted.

"Perfect!" She yelled as she put the full piece in her bag. She packed her towel, some bacon that she tried to hide. Kagome on the other hand was packing a book called 'Save the Last Dance for Me', **(I love the story the one on fanfic k!) **and her beach towel. We grabbed our bags and went down stairs.

"Bye mom we're leaving." Madison said with a wave.

"Goodbye dear, oh and your father is coming tonight so please come back around 5." She stated. Madison nodded and walked out.

"Bye Mrs. Takahashi." I said, waving goodbye.

"Goodbye Taylor and call me Izayoi." She smiled. Kagome and I walked out the door before the boys came.

**(Inuyasha's Pov)**

Sesshomaru and I came back with our bags but we didn't see the girls anywhere.

"Hey mom where did the girls go?" I asked, looking around

"They are going to their secret now Inuyasha you should follow." She said, drinking her tea. I nodded and started to walk to the door.

"Come on Fluffy!" I yelled. He comes up and whacks me in the head. "Ow!" I yelled.

We started to walk where the girls' scents were and then we saw them. Madison and Taylor smirked since they knew our scent was nearby.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in or should I say dog." Madison said, smirking at us. Kagome turned around and looked at me.

"What are you two doing here?" Kagome asked. I saw Kagome wearing a green tank top with pink hearts on it and wore green shorts. While Madison just wore a blue shirt and pants. Taylor was the same but yellow.

"We wanted to follow you three to keep an eye on ya'll." I said, looking at Kagome. They just nodded and walked ahead. I ran up to Kagome and started to walk with her.

"Hey Madison when you were separated by us what happened to you?" I asked. She froze.

"Um well you know I had parents and stuff he he." She lied.

"This Sesshomaru knows when someone is lying." Sesshomaru said, hugging Taylor. Madison sighed and nodded to Kagome.

"Well when Madison was little I met her at a cave where bears used to live and she was scared of me and other humans at first since nobody liked her but we became friends but she stayed in the forest I found her at and she has been ever since until she found you guys." Kagome said sighing. Madison started to cry and running off. I growled while Kagome and I ran after her.

(Madison's Pov.)

I kept running even if they called my name. "Madison! Come back!" They yelled. I ignored them and kept running. '_I hate the memory it hurts!' _I thought.

_(Flashback Yay)_

_One afternoon I was walking to a candy store til a man stopped me. _

"_Where do you think you're going half breed?" He said, looking at me with a cold stare. _

"_T-To the candy store." My four year old self stuttered._

"_Half breeds aren't allowed here so you best leave before I whip you." The man said, getting out his whip. I screamed and started running. _

_On the same day a woman and a child were walking to the candy store then came out with bags of lollipops, chocolates, and who knows what else._

_The little boy came up to me and said, "Here you can have some." I got excited and was about to get a lollipop until the woman took it away from him. _

"_No son this half breed doesn't deserve a lollipop, it deserves to not exist!" She yelled, slapping me. I cried and then the boy put the lollipop in my mouth. _

"_Mama she no different than you and I it matter what inside not how they are born now leave her alone!" He yelled. His mother just scoffed and took his hand and walked away._

_I smiled and then walked to the forest til the man from earlier came back. "You know what I'm going to do little half breed?" He asked me, getting out his whip. _

"_N-No." I stuttered. He grabbed my arm and started to whip me._

_(End)_

I ran to my cave and hugged my knees then cried. I always hated this and so I kept crying and crying.

(Kagomes Pov.)

We searched the trees and other places until I remembered something. "Inuyasha I remember something about where Madison would be." I said.

"Where?" He asked me.

I pointed my finger to north. "Her cave that she lived in." I said. He bent his knees infront of me.

"Come on get on my back." He said, in a mad tone. I nodded and hopped on his back, and then we ran north going to the cave.

~A few minutes later!~

We reached the cave. "There it is!" I yelled. He stopped and put me down as I started to walk to the cave.

"Madison where are you?" I asked. Inuyasha started to sniff to find her scent.

"Found her." He said, grabbing my hand.

'_He's holding my hand eeep! Wait why am I like this?' I thought. _We started walking deeper into the cave.

"Who's there!" a voice shouted.

"Madison it's us, Inuyasha and I!" I yelled back.

"Go away!" She screamed. I held my ears and winced.

"She's the number one screamer that I know." I stated, holding my ears still. **(It's totally true I am in my class!) **We kept walking to where her voice was. We saw her hugging her knees and crying.

"Never again, never again." She kept repeating. I bent down and put my hand on her head.

"Hey Madison don't worry those mean people aren't here anymore just calm down." I said, starting to sing.

_Constant as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_And my love shining in you_

_Will help make your dreams come true._

_Will help your dreams come true._

_The lamb lies down and rests its head,_

_On its mothers downy bed._

_Dolphins play in the moonlights glow and_

_Butterflies dream about violet rose_

_Dreams about violet rose_

_The clouds will carry our songs tonight_

_Our dreams run like the sea 2 xs_

_Constant as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_And my love shining in you_

_Will help make your dreams come true_

_Will help…your dreams...come…_

_True…._

Madison looked up at me and smiled. Inuyasha was shocked.

"Kagome that was great I never knew you had that voice." He said, shockingly. I hid my blush.

"Thanks it's a talent I have." I replied

"You and Madison should join Sango's band 'The Shinkon Strikers' they need a singer and you would be perfect for it." He stated, smiling. I jumped up and danced the 'Chibi dance'.

"Yay I would totally love too!" I yelled. He started to walk out of the cave.

"Let's go to this secret place of yours." He said, walking away. We leaded since we knew where to go.

(At the Secret Place)

We saw a door with three stripes. Blue, Green, and Red were the colors.

"Let's see... What was the code?" Madison asked. I thought and thought of the code then realized it.

"I know what it is." I said, smiling. I tapped the word 'chocolate' and it opened.

"Wow what was the code?" They asked.

"Chocolate." I simply answered.

"Oh yea since our favorite flavor is chocolate!" Madison yelled.

We walked into the door and there we saw our secret place and it looked like it was before. There was a forest with cherry, apple, and orange trees circling the forest. There was a big lake glimmering by the sun.

"Wow it's still like it was!" Madison shouted as she ran to the cherry trees. I smiled at the site that it was a long time ago.

"So this is what it was like." Inuyasha said, looking at the lake.

"Yup it sure is." I said, smiling. I saw Madison had me a peach since it's my favorite fruit.

"Here you go, Kagome, I found it in a tree! What luck!" She yelled, running back to the trees.

I smiled and walked to the lake then took my shoes.

"Come on Inuyasha, you need to relax." I said, smiling. He sighed then walked over to me and put his feet in the water. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. He was startled at first then he relaxed and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I blushed at this even if we're only friends, but then I thought of that mean girl, Kikyo who gave me this black eye. I touched it and it still stung alittle but it's better than it was.

"Hey Inu do you like Kikyo because I think she likes you." I said, with a fake smile.

"No way do I like her, she stalks me and I finally got her to stop, Thank God too!" He shouted. I laughed out loud, happily.

"Why are you laughing?" He grunted.

"Cause I can't believe that tantrum girl would go that low ha ha ha!" I said, laughing.

"Well she just flirty and gross to me like umm." He said, thinking.

"A slut?" I asked.

"Yea like that." He agreed.

I looked over to the west at and saw Taylor and Sesshomaru walking hand in hand over to us.

"Did you guys find Madison yet?" Taylor asked in concern.

"Yes, she's on a Granny Smith apple tree." I answered. "

Good cause I didn't want her hurt." Taylor said in relief. I nodded in agreement.

**(Inuyasha's Pov~~)**

I was still kinda mad of what happened to Madison but luckily she's with us now instead of bein like she was then. I felt someone poking me on the side and it was none other than Kagome.

"Hey are you okay?" Kagome asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yea I'm fine, I'm gonna go for a walk." I answered, standing up.

"Wait can I go with you?" She asked, standing up also. I sighed then nodded. I started walking to the forest with Kagome next to me.

**(Kagome's Pov. ~) **

We walked deeper into the forest looking around, but then I trip on a tree root then groan. Inuyasha walked up to me and helped me up.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"No I think my ankle is broken." I groaned in pain.

"Don't worry I'll take you to my house and help you." He said, picking up me up bridal style. I hid my blush and nodded.

He rushed over to where the others are and explained to them of what happened.

"Well Kagome do you want me to come too?" Madison asked in concern. I nodded in pain then looked at Inuyasha.

"Okay then, Taylor and Fluffy you're by yourselves so do what you want." He said, walking out of here.

They kept walking while I was still in Inuyasha's arms, sleeping since I was kinda tired but I was also in pain still. When we reached the house Inuyasha ran up to his room as he opened the door his room was awesome! There was a big, red, bed with leopard patterns, while his wall is red with pictures of swords, and monster trucks. He had a flat screen TV on the wall like Madison's, a closet, a balcony, a personal bathroom, a sword rack with a sword on it, and poster of a sliver guitar.

Inuyasha set me on his bed and lifted my foot up then put it on a pillow.

"Kagome wake up please." He said, patting my cheek. My eyes started to open seeing Inuyasha close to my face.

"U-Uh w-why are you close to my face?" I asked, stuttering.

"I-I trying to wake you up." He replied, hiding his blush.

"Oh okay then." I said, sitting up. Inuyasha got up and walked out of the room to get something

**(Inuyasha's Pov! ~~)**

I went out of the room to get an ice pack for Kagome's ankle. Madison ran up to me and asked,

"Is Kagome okay?" I nodded and walked to the refrigerator. I opened the freezer side of it and got an ice pack then closed it.

"There now all I need is a wash cloth." I said to myself. I went to the counter and opened a drawer then got a pink cloth.

I walked to back to my room with the ice pack and pink cloth. When I opened the door I saw her watching a show called '**Big Brother**' which we both have in common of liking.

"Hey I brought the ice pack and stuff." I said, walking to her. She smiled sleepily as I placed the pink cloth first on her ankle then the icepack.

"Better?" I asked, looking up at her. She nodded and smiled.

"You sure are clumsy." I said, jokingly. She glared at me.

"Gee thanks, Inuyasha." She said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome." I answered back, smirking. She rolled her eyes at me then smiled alittle.

"Also thank you for helping me, Inuyasha." She said, smiling this time.

"Anytime, Kags." I replied, smiled. She laid her head down.

"Um Inuyasha?" She asked, looking back up.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you ask your mom if I can spend the night please?" She begged.

"Sure." I simply said.

I got up, walked into my mother's sewing room and knocked on the door.

"It's open." My mother said in a sing voice. I opened the door and walked in. I saw her making little blue mittens and pink little ones too.

"Mom why are you making baby mittens?" I asked, looking at them.

"Oh these are for when I have grandchildren someday." She said, smiling cheerfully.

I smiled since my mother has been very sweet to all people like giving food to the food, made and bought toys for the orphans, helped foundations, gave poor ladies alittle money and a lot more.

"So did you have something to ask me, son?" She asked, turning her chair around to me.

"Oh yes I was wondering if Kagome could spend the night here please?" I asked, sincerely.

"As long it's okay with her mother it is okay with me." She replied, smiling.

"Thank you, Mom." I smiled then left to go back to my room.

**(Kagome's Pov)**

The episode of Big Brother starts to end when Inuyasha comes back in. I smiled and then turned the T.V off.

"My mom said if your mom is okay with stay here that you can." He told, smiling.

"Okay I'll call her right now." I said, getting out my phone.

I got out my phone and dialed my mom's number while Inuyasha left the room to go the bathroom

"Hello?" A lady answered.

"Hi Mom." I said, smiling.

"Oh hello dear can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could stay over at the Takahashi home, please?" I asked, politely.

"Of course you can dear, but please stay in Madison's room and not that nice boy, Inuyasha's." She replied.

I blushed and said, "Of course mom, you know I'm not like that." I laughed.

"I know dear, but I just wanted to say that." She also said with a laugh.

"Well dear I have to make dinner for your brother and grandfather so have a good time!" She smiled.

"Bye Mom and I will." I said, hanging up.

Inuyasha came back in with crutches for some reason.

"So why did your mom say?" He asked sitting on his red leopard couch.

"She said it was fine." I said, smiling.

"Good, good." He said, looking up.

"So what are the crutches for?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Oh these are for when we have dinner, we're having catfish with mash potatoes and gravy tonight." He said, setting the crutches on the wall.

"Nice I love mash potatoes but I never had catfish." I said truthfully.

"Well you are now, but if you'd like I can get a maid to bring your food here." He said, smiling alittle

"Yea that would be great." I said, as I started to sit up.

"Okay well Imma go take a shower so if you need anything holler at Madison." He said, getting up.

"Okay and thanks for letting me be in your bed even if you could have put me in Madison's bed." I said, smiling

"Anytime." He simply said.

I saw Inuyasha get up and then walk into his personal bathroom and close the door. I looked around.

"Hey Madison can you come here please!" I yelled, trying not to be so loud.

"Coming!" She yelled back.

Madison started to walk inside and then closes the door.

"How's your ankle?" She asked, looking at my swollen ankle.

"It's alright but can you help me with something?" I asked, politely.

"Course I will, so whatcha need?" She asked.

"Can I spend the night in your room because my mom and your mom said I could spend the night?" I asked again.

"Sure here get on my back." She replied, bending down.

"Um I can't move though." I groaned because was trying to move.

"Oh yea!" She remembered, and then she lifted me, the cloth, and the icepack and walked into her room.

We well she walked into her room and laid me on her soft, blue bed.

"Better?" She asked in concern.

"Yea thanks Maddie-pup." I said, smiling.

"No problem." She said, in a singing kind of voice.

"Well you go ahead and watch T.V while I got tell a maid to bring your food here." Madison said, walking to the door.

"Okay." I understood, grabbing the remote.

I turned '**The Fairly Oddparents'** and watches the episode when Timmy Turner helps Mark when Mandie comes back and becomes queen.

**(Madison's Pov.)**

I walked up to our head maid, Yuki and smiled happily.

"Hey Yuki could you bring Kagome's dinner up to my room since she has a broken ankle please?" I asked, nicely

"Why of course Lady Madison." She said, giggling.

"Thank you, Yuki." I said, smiling.

"You're welcome Lady Madison." She said, bowing.

I walked back up to my room and opened the door, then sat on my blue desk chair. I got out my science book and my science notebook and started doing the problems on page 88.

"Hey Madison why didn't you do your science last night?" Kagome asked in concern.

"Oh that's because our friend, Ayame was worried about us with us getting beaten up by Kiky-hoe and Kagurat." I answered, turning around to her.

"Well I can help you if you'd like." She said, smiling.

"Alright, besides I need an A or at least a B+ in this assignment." I said, worryingly.

"Well you got the right girl here so let's get started." She said, excitingly.

I smiled and brought my book and notebook over to her and laid next to her on my stomach.

**(An hour later)**

"Okay so where do animals live in?" Kagome questioned.

"Habitats?" I asked, curiously.

"Correct!" She yelled, happily.

"Woohoo! We are done!" I yelled, happily.

Kagome smiled at me and also giggled.

"Thanks Kagome I couldn't have done it without ya." I smiled.

"Anytime Madison, it's fun to help you." She replied.

A knock came from the door so I got up and answered it. It was Yuki with two trays of catfish, mash potatoes, cranberry sauce and glasses of water.

"Lady Izayoi told me to bring your dinner here too since you both we're doing homework." She said, politely.

"Oh well thank you Yuki." I said, nicely.

I took the trays and smiled. Yuki bowed her head and left. I walked over to Kagome and handed her tray.

"If you don't want your cranberry sauce I'll have it." I said, happily.

She nodded and tried her first catfish then had sparkles in her eyes.

"This is sooo good!" She yelled, amazingly.

"Good." I said, happily.

She drank some of her water then ate some more catfish. I was eating my cranberry sauce first since it's my favorite. **(Its true~~^^) **

"Hey Imma get Inuyasha so you can stay goodnight and also to help me get your bed." I said, getting up.

"Okay." She simply said, smiling alittle.

I walked out of my room and walked straight to Inuyasha's door. I knocked on the door but no answer. I knocked again and again no answer.

This time I banged on the door then it finally opened showing an annoyed Inuyasha.

"What?" He asked, annoyingly.

"Well I was wondering if you could set Kagome on the bed I'm putting down for her but okay I guess I'll go ask Sesshy instead." I said, starting to walk to Sesshomaru's room.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"I'll help geez you could have told me that part." He said, mumbling.

"Dude you so like her." I laughed.

"Of course I do she's my friend." He replied.

"No, not like as a friend I mean as love, dummy." I said, clearly.

"W-What no I do not w-we only f-friends." He stuttered, also blushing.

"Whatever you say now come on." I said, walking back to my room.

Inuyasha and I arrived to my room just in time since Kagome was getting sleepy.

I went under my bed and got up mattress for Kagome.

"Okay Inu put her down here." I instructed.

**(Inuyasha's Pov.)**

I lifted Kagome up, bridal style and then laid her on the mattress. I lifted her head and put a pillow on the mattress then laid her head on it, and then I put some covers on her.

"Night Kagome." I said, smiling

She already fell asleep. Well she must be tired so I can't blame her for that one.

"Brother?" Madison asked on her bed.

"Yea Mad?" I asked. **(Im sometimes called that which is better than Maddie so please don't call me Maddie -.-)**

"Can you tuck me in please?" She asked, well more like begging.

"Sure I will squirt." I said, smiling.

I walked up to Madison's bed and started to tuck her in. Then I smiled and walked to her door.

"Night sis." I said, tiredly.

"Night big brother." She also said tiredly.

I turned the light off and walked into my room. I changed into my baggy red pajama pants and red t-shirt, and I hopped onto my bed and fell asleep like the others did.

**End of Chapter 4!**

**Phew this is really my longest chapter and I was goin for 3,580 words! Yay for me ^^~ Anyway sorry for not updating for a while Its school, my papa been in the hospital, and more, so please review if you understand me and here if you *gives ya'll cookies* Well BYE!**


	5. A Very Long Day

**Highschool of Heaven chapter 5!**

**Me: Hello everyone ^^**

**Kagome: Well before we do the story we have something to say.**

**Me: You see we've had a question about am I the main or is Kagome well… Kagome is but Madison is like the main of likeee chapter 1-5 so yea and it's because I in the story have to explain how I got taken this chapter sooo yea!**

**Kagome: Yea so there's the answer to ya'll's question! ^-^**

**Both: Madison doesn't own Inuyasha just the other characters meaning, Herself, Taylor, and you know the rest you don't know! Enjoy!~~~~~**

**(Kagome's Dream)**

The sun started to shine upon my eyes when I was dreaming of being at a beach looking at the ocean watching the waves coming to soothe my feet. Then suddenly my eyes started to flutter open because the sun shined right before my eyes.

I looked around seeing Madison still asleep, and some bubbles floating from Madison's balcony. Was it an illusion or was it real? Who knows maybe I'm dreaming and I am because I see a lemur jumping into a mud bath in a tutu!

**(Madisons Dream~~~)**

_I was in a house that was torn, burned, blood everywhere, and also a man in a baboon costume._

"_Hello Madison, long time no see…." A voice said, coldly._

_I turned around and saw a man with a baboon costume, and I saw his dark, evil red eyes looking at me coldly._

"_W-who are you….?" I asked, scared._

_He grinned evilly._

"_I came here to do something I should have done a long time ago to you." He chuckled evilly._

"_N-No!" I yelled or actually screamed it out._

**(Madison's Pov.)**

I shot up from my bed; my eyes closed and I was screaming my lungs out.

Kagome woke up the next second and came right next to me, holding my hand to calm me down.

"Madison! Madison wake up!" She yelled, shaking me.

I opened my eyes and looked around seeing my room and Kagome.

"W-What happened?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"I don't know I just woke up seeing you screaming so I guess you had a nightmare." She answered, as she put her hands off of me.

I nodded slowly and Kagome tilted her head alittle.

"What was it about?" She asked worryingly.

"Umm it's nothing important…" I replied, looking down.

"I'm getting Inuyasha to see if he can help." Kagome said, getting up.

Kagome walked out of my room before I could stop her.

"This will be a long day." I said alittle loud.

**(Kagome's Pov.~~)**

I walked up to Inuyasha's red door and knocked on it. He opened it with his shirt off. His chest was so hot! It was muscular, tanned, and it was an eight pack!

"Like what you see?" He asked, smirking at me.

"U-Umm u-ummm." I repeated, blushing deeply.

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed.

I shook my head and snapped out the trance and remembered of what I was gonna say.

"Something is wrong with Madison she was screaming like she someone was gonna like hurt her or something like that." I explained.

All Inuyasha did was just nod and then grabbed my arm and dragged and I mean dragged me to her room.

He knocked on the door, no answer. He knocked again, no answer again so he opened the door and found Madison sitting near her window, looking at the sky.

"Madison are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, letting go of my arm.

All she did was nod, sadly though like she was lieing.

"Madison what was the nightmare about?" I asked, calmly.

"I'll tell you when the family is all together." She replied, breathing fast.

We nodded then got up to fetch Izayoi, Sesshomaru, and Taylor.

"Inuyasha, we'll split up to get them, I'll get Taylor and you get your mother and Sesshomaru." I instructed.

He just rolled his eyes than started walking to Izayoi's room first.

I sighed, and then walked around the house.

"Now where is she…"

"Looking for me!" A voice said, cheerfully.

I turned around, and screamed then fell down.

"Kagome, are you okay?" The voice asked worried alittle.

"Yeah I'm fine but you just scared me, Taylor." I replied, catching my breaths back.

"Oh well sorry I didn't mean to." She said, rubbing her hand behind her head.

"It's fine besides I came to see you because Madison wants you, me, Inuyasha, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru to hear about this weird nightmare that she had." I explained, sincerely.

All she did was nod and ran to the family living room.

I followed her slowly, thinking about what Madison is going to say.

'_I hope Inuyasha can get Sesshomaru to come, I know Izayoi will." _I thought, worried.

**(Inuyasha Pov.)**

I knocked on my mother's door, waiting for her to reply.

Few minutes later she answered it wearing her light purple evening gown with Japanese lilies on there.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She asked, tiredly.

"Madison wants everyone gathered to the living room now." I said, not sounding rushing or angry.

Izayoi nodded then walked past him and went to the living room.

"Great now I only got Fluffy yay..." I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes.

I walked over to his silver/black door and banged on it.

"Fluffy, meeting in the living room now got it!" I yelled, banging the door.

I stopped a minute after that and walked away to the living room.

**(Madison's P.O.V)**

I sat down on the black leather couch, waiting for everyone to come. I could only see Kagome, Inuyasha, Taylor, and mama but no Sesshomaru.

"Where's Sesshy at?" I asked, concerned.

"Probably sleeping I guess." Inuyasha replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh well I guess I can tell you my nightmare then." I said, lowering my head.

"Well in my nightmare was a man, in a baboon costume with these cold, dark red eyes. He said coldly that he was going to do something to me a long time ago, after that I just woke up with my eyes closed screaming like Kagome said." I explained scared.

Mama walked up to me and hugged me close as I hugged her back alittle scared.

"Don't worry dear it won't happened again." She said, rubbing my back.

I looked at her confused.

"Again?" I asked, confused.

"What do you mean Mother?" Inuyasha asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well when you were fix and Madison was three she was taken by a man from us, the same man who wore a baboon costume as your father described since he could only see since it was dark. It was when we lived at Tshiko Kaijo Street, but little did we know that it was a dangerous place so we moved here just in case he took you here, but you never came back until Inuyasha found you to this day. Your father and I will protect you from the man this time. I remember that day from the back of my hand" She explained sadly.

_(Flashback)_

_**(Izayoi's Pov)**_

_My husband and I were getting ready for bed until suddenly we heard a loud baby cry coming from our new daughter, Madison's room. We gasped and ran to her room quickly._

"_My baby!" I yelled, scared._

_We opened the door and saw a man in a baboon costume holding our daughter close and nearby the window._

"_Let go of our daughter!" My husband yelled, angrily._

_The man smirked under the costume then ran into the window making it shatter. He ran out into the forest quickly as Madison was crying very much._

"_No!" I yelled, bending my knees to the ground, crying._

_My husband hugged me as I cried. The tears slowly came down as did the sniffles._

"_Mama?" A voice asked, tiredly._

_We turned to see our five year old Inuyasha, holding his dino stuffed toy and rubbing his eyes with his free hand._

"_Y-Yes dear?" I asked, wiping my tear stained eyes._

"_What happened here?" He asked, yawning._

"_Well son, your little sister got kidnapped." His father said, sadly._

"_Kidnapped?" He asked, not knowing what it means._

"_Yes sweetie it means. It means she got taken away from us." I replied, starting to cry again._

"_There there shh it'll be okay dear." My husband whispered, rubbing my back._

"_Your right InuTashio I-I should calm down." I replied, trying to calm down._

_He picked me up and walked over to Inuyasha, picking him up as well._

_He laid Inuyasha in his room then went to our room to sleep._

"_Good night, mate." He whispered, kissing my tear stained cheeks._

_I nodded sadly then went to sleep._

_(End of Flashback)_

"And that is what happened." I explain, with some tears blocking my vision.

"Mama..." Madison said, frowning.

"Don't worry I bet he won't get me again since he has never known where I have been since that day." She said, filled with courage.

I smiled and nodded.

"Well I am going to cook something for all of us so have fun and oh Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Madison your father is coming home today so be ready to see him." I said, cheerfully.

They nodded as I turned around getting ready to make some ramen for Inuyasha, grilled cheese for the girls, and fresh cooked salmon for Sesshomaru.

**(Kagome's Pov)**

I sat down on the ground with the others watching _'Megamind'_, thinking what we should today.

"Since its autumn how about going to a carnival?" Taylor suggested, wondering.

"Keh! No way am I going to one of those." Inuyasha scoffed.

I glared at Inuyasha getting alittle since that was rude.

He saw me glare and all he did was his usual 'Keh!' and as usual I roll my eyes.

"The mall?"

"Heck no!"

"Then you pick Inuyasha!"

"Fine I will!"

Madison had put some headphones on and listened to music since she didn't wanna hear Inuyasha and I bickering.

"How about Ramen Chow restaurant?" He suggested.

"No, cause you only eat that!" I snapped back.

"You don't have to be a brat about it!" He yelled alittle angrily.

"I am not you jerk!" I yelled back.

"Hey trying to listen to this here!" Madison yelled, getting mad.

Both of us just rolled our eyes and did not look at each other.

"How about we go to the movies to see Puss in Boots?" Madison suggested, annoyed.

All of us thought for a minute then nodded happily.

"I'll call Ayame, Kagome you call Sango, and big brother call Miroku." She ordered, getting her phone.

I nodded as I got out my phone, while jerk face over here rolled his eyes already calling Miroku.

**(Between Kagome and Sango's Talk)**

"_Hello?" _Sango asked, sincerely.

"Hey Sango." I replied, bubbly.

"_Oh hey Kagome whatcha up to?" _She asked, smiling outside of the phone.

"Nothing, but I was wondering if you'd like to come to the movies with me, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Ayame." I replied, hoping she would.

"_Sure, but that pervert better not rub my ass!" _She yelled, thinking about it.

"Don't worry he won't I promise." I said, laughing.

"_Alright I'll come now I gotta go Kohaku; my brother needs help with his homework bye." _She said, hanging up.

I smiled then sat down on the ground going back to watching the movie.

**(Between Inuyasha and Miroku's Talk) **

"_Hello?" Miroku asked, tiredly._

"Yo perv wake up we're goin to see Puss in Boots we're leaving it at that goodbye." I said, sternly and hang up the phone.

I saw Kagome looking at the TV screen, and not looking at me. So I gave her alittle smirk, as I smelled her beautiful scent.

'_Wait beautiful scent keh! As if!' _I thought, annoyed.

I shook my head then also started watching _'Megamind' _when Megamind destroyed or supposedly destroyed Metro Man.

**(Between Madison and Ayame's Talk)**

"_Hello this is Ayame speaking." She said, cheerfully._

"Hey Ayame wanna come with us to see Puss'n Boots?" I asked, sweetly.

"_Umm sorry I can't I have to take care of chores, but I promise I'll come to the next one." She replied, sadly._

"Oh its fine, see ya Ayame." I said, hanging up.

I looked at the clock which says that it's about eleven o'clock and the movie is on at twelve.

"Come on Kagome we gotta get ready." I said, standing up.

She also stood up then walked upstairs to our room.

**(Kagome's Pov)**

I went into my night bag and got out my green, long sleeved shirt, a pair of long blue jeans, and some sandals.

While Madison was getting her a black short sleeved shirt, a black hoodie saying '_Watcha want fool!', _ a pair of black jeans, and some shoes.

"Why are wearing all black today, Madipup?" I asked, looking at her outfit.

"Because it's kinda my thing for today, I feel like wearin all black just for today." She replied, happily.

"Ohh I feel you what ya mean." I replied, also happily.

We got downstairs seeing two grilled cheese sandwiches for us, Inuyasha eating ramen as usual, Taylor also eating a grilled cheese, and Sesshomaru eating a salmon.

"Food!" We both yelled, running to our food.

I sat next to Inuyasha for some reason and started eating my yummy grilled cheese sandwich.

Instead of American cheese like they usually are, it was Swiss cheese my favorite!

After I finished I got the movie remote and turned the TV off since its 11:45 right now.

"We better go it's about to start." I said, wisely.

They all nodded and then we got up.

"See ya guys." I said, walking out of the door.

Inuyasha, Madison, and I walked out from the door to the movie theater called '_Hiachi Theater',_ and the time read 11:50.

Inuyasha bent down like he did when he took me home that day.

"Get on my back we'll get there quicker."

"Oh um alright."

I got onto his back then him and Madison started running fast to the theater

(2 minutes later~)

We finally reach the theater! We ran to the ticket booth until Inuyasha and I bumped into two people.

"Hey watch where your- oh hey Sango." I said, looking up.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, holding out her hand.

I nodded and took her hand as she helped me up.

As I got up a hand that I reconized was rubbing my bottom.

"Eeep Pervert!" I yelled, smacking Miroku in the face.

"I was helping you up by lifting you up from your bottom, dear Kagome." Miroku lied, making it true.

"Whatever you say, pervert monk." Inuyasha said, as he rolled his eyes.

I grunted at Miroku then left with Madison and Sango to the ticket place.

"Five tickets to the movie Puss'n Boots please." I said, smiling cutely.

"Ugh that'll be 25 dollars lady." The guy said, rubbing his nose on his arm.

I slid the 25 dollars into the slot then the guy gave me the five tickets. I took them then walked back to the boys who were still bickering but about something about Pokémon.

"No Ash's Pikachu is better than Chimchar dude!" Miroku said, poking Inuyasha in the chest.

"Keh whatever you say, monk it's just a game and show." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes again.

I sighed then, walked up to the boys and said, "Come on I got the tickets."

They grabbed their tickets, and walked to the ticket girl.

"Tickets please." The girl said, winking at Inuyasha.

I growled under my breath, as Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the girl.

She gave us our tickets then wrote her phone number for Inuyasha."

"Call me handsome." She said, fluttering her eyes.

I glared at her instantly when she said that.

"Sorry you're too much of a flirt." He replied, walking to the door.

I walked behind him, and stuck my tongue out at her. She scoffed and then did a 'hmph' and looked the other way.

'_Wait why did I do that?' _I thought, curiously.

We finally reach the seats, so we sat down. First was Sango, then Miroku **(No duh)**, Madison, Inuyasha, and then finally me.

**(During the Movie)**

"Hey Inuyasha can you get me the popcorn?" I asked, whispering.

He grabbed the popcorn from Madison and gave it to me. I smiled as I watch when Puss and Kitty Softballs dancing, then I ate some popcorn.

My eyes looked like hearts when they almost kissed. Then the stupid egg guy took her away from it.

'_So close!' _I yelled in my head.

I looked up at the screen then glared Humpy Dumpy.

Then I stopped glaring and returned focusing onto the movie.

**(After the Movie)**

We all walked out the theater, they girls stretching out mine and their arms, and the boys popping their knuckles.

"That was great wouldn't you think?" I asked, smiling.

"It was until a certain pervert! Who grabbed a bad spot." Sango replied, glaring at Miroku.

"Sango, my love I was reaching for the popcorn it was merely an accident." He said, as his hand rose in defense.

Sango just rolled her eyes to say that was an accident.

"What did you think Inuyasha?" I asked, ignoring the two.

"It was okay I guess." He replied, popping his left knuckle again.

I nodded my head, understanding his statement.

We saw a sign saying 'Wacdonalds.'

I heard mine, and everyone else's stomachs grumbled, knowing that it means food!

"Anyone want to go there?" Miroku asked, pointing to the sign.

"Sure." We all said, nodding.

We walked in to the food place and went to the register.

"How can I take your orderrrr?" The lady asked chewing gum.

"We'd like a plain bacon cheese burger, a cheese burger, a salad, two hamburgers, one sprite, and four cokes." I said, slowly.

"That'll be 10.50." The lady replied, holding out her hand.

I got out a ten until a certain hand stopped me.

"I'll buy it." Inuyasha said, placing a ten dollar bill and fifty cents.

The lady took it and then gave us our food. The plain cheese burger was for Madison, the cheese burger is for me, salad Sango's, and the two hamburgers are for Inuyasha and Miroku.

We sat down on a five seated table starting to eat. This time Sango on my left, Madison on my right, Inuyasha next to Sango, and finally Miroku next to Madison.

I started chomp down my cheese burger, hungrily like Inuyasha. Sango looked at me strangely since I was eating like an animal. I blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry I'm just really hungry since I didn't eat during the movie." I said, looking down.

"Well, well looks like the stupid new girl is now a pig." A girl voice said, behind me.

I turned around and saw Kikyo and her little crew Kagura and Kanna.

"Shut up Kikyo atleast I ain't an ugly slut like you." I snapped, angrily.

A lot of people were saying 'ohh' at Kikyo like a burn. She glared at me then sprayed my cheeks with mustard.

"Opps did I do that?" Kikyo asked, sarcastically.

I growled then sprayed ketchup on her so precious outfit.

"That looks really great for you Kikyo you should wear that with your fake body." I replied, laughing.

The gang laughed at Kikyo since she gasped, shockingly at her outfit.

"You worthless trash! This was 2,000 yen!" Kikyo yelled, smacking me across the face.

I held my cheek where she had slapped. I glared at her then turned back around to Inuyasha and the gang.

"Scared trashy?" Kikyo asked, smirking.

"No I just wanna fight you in case you get kicked out of here." I replied, sitting down.

Kikyo grunted then grabbed my chair to face her.

"Look here stupid I'm most popular girl in school and I can ruin your life in a snap so I suggested you stay out of my way to get what I want." She said, snapping her fingers.

I knew what she wanted. She wanted Inuyasha. So all I did was glare but I nodded.

"Whatever." I said, not caring

She scoffed, snapped her fingers to her crew and walked out of the fast food place.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Sango asked, worried.

"Yea her slap didn't even hurt anyway." I replied, wiping the mustard off my cheeks.

They nodded and got up.

"Come on we got school tomorrow and I gotta work on my science." Madison said, smiling alittle.

Everyone nodded saying that they had homework too.

"Wait maybe we could do homework together who has the other has." I said, smiling.

"I got demon slayer history work sheet 10-1 section to do, and math page 150." Sango said, sighing.

"I got the same thing Sango has but I also have biology worksheets 3 and 6." Miroku said, looking at Sango.

"I got some demon history packet, zoology work sheet 14, and an English poem about suicide." Madison said, looking at her big brother.

"I got demon history too, and math page 38." Inuyasha said, groaning.

"Sadly I got the English poem too, and math with Inuyasha." I said, also groaning.

"So it's decided Miroku and Sango are paired up, and us three are paired up together." I said, happily.

They nodded, but then Sango said, "Fine, but you better not pull anything monk or I am not going to help you with your homework."

"I promise I won't this time I am going to stay focus on my work not on your sweet, round bottom, Sango my dear." Miroku responded.

Sango hid her blush, and nodded.

We waved our goodbyes as we headed north and they headed south.

Soon some raindrops started to fall, slowly and then more came.

"Should we call a cab?" Madison asked, looking at the rain.

"Sure." Inuyasha replied, looking for a cab.

"HEY TAXI OVER HERE!" Inuyasha yelled, loud.

The taxi came and stopped at the sidewalk we were on.

"Where to?" The driver said, rudely.

"Ninafa Tisho Avenue." Inuyasha replied.

The driver nodded and started driving to the address.

**(20 minutes later~)**

"Well here we are its 5 bucks." The driver said, starting to light a cigar.

Inuyasha gave him a five dollar bill then got out of the taxi. Then Madison and I got out.

Madison started coughing, must be from the smoke. Typical smokers I feel sorry for them.

We reached the house and opened the door to see something that made us all gasp.

The living room was a mess! Plates, bowls, and cups on the table, magazines and torn newspapers on the couch, and even spilled coffee on the right couch. It looked like a pig stein!

"What happened?" We yelled, shockingly.

"Okay Sesshy and I may have made a mess, but don't worry we'll fix it!" Taylor said, popping out of nowhere.

After a while the whole living room was spotless with our help of course, Madison and I used to help Mama all the time with messes.

"There now let's do our work." I said, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

They nodded and sat down on the table to start.

First we started on Math well not Madison she had no homework there in her class so she did Zoology.

"So what is x + 3= 79?" Inuyasha asked.

"76." I said, placing my hand on his.

We looked up at each other than looked down, blushing. We let go of our hands then went back to work.

Suddenly, we had just finished our last math problem while Madison had already finished hers.

"Zoology is soo easy like is a grizzly bear a herbivore, omnivore, or a carnivore? Easy its omnivore!" She said happily.

"Well good for you, Madison, math is one of my hardest subjects." I said, smiling.

"Same here." Inuyasha said, smiling back.

After that we did our English poems and Inuyasha did his demon history.

"There!" I yelled, tiredly.

"Tell me about it." Inuyasha replied, putting his stuff away.

Madison nodded in agreement, putting her stuff away too.

A knock was heard from the door.

"I'll get it." Madison said, getting up.

She had gotten up and walked to the door.

**(Madison's Pov)**

I opened the door slightly seeing a man who had silver hair like Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's.

The man had the crescent moon and ears like Sesshomaru's. He looked at me, surprised and happy.

"M-Madison?" The man asked.

"Yes I am Madison, who are you?" I asked, tilting my head.

He suddenly hugged me. I gasped surprised, but did not hug back since I didn't know who he was.

"Madison who's are the- oh hello dear." Izayoi said, smiling sweetly.

I looked up at the man and smiled.

"Daddy I've missed you." I said, hugging him back finally.

He smiled then walked in.

"Hello Inuyasha, who's this lovely girl over here?" He asked, letting go of me.

Kagome's cheeks started to turn crimson as did Inuyasha's.

"T-This is Kagome just a friend father." Inuyasha replied, looking down.

Father nodded then held out his hand to her.

"I am Inu No Tashio, their father nice to meet you, Kagome." He said, smiling.

Kagome smiled and shook his hand, firmly.

"Quite a grip we have here, Inuyasha." Father said, smirking.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes then sat down on the black chair.

"Now let's go to the dining hall since lunch is ready." Izayoi said, walking into the dining table.

I nodded and followed after mama left the room. The dining room had blue greenish wall paper and white floor tiles. There were seven chairs for each of us.

I sat with Mama and Sesshomaru, Kagome sat with Inuyasha at the end, and Daddy was next to Sesshomaru.

The chefs had come and brought us some chicken, mash potatoes, some water and sprite, and cranberry sauce my favorite!

Soon after dinner was done we had chocolate ice cream with cherries on top which was very delicious.

**(Inuyasha's Pov)**

I looked at the clock which said '9:30' and I knew that Kagome had to go home.

Her eyes were sleepy and droopy; she even fell asleep on the couch! I picked up her up bridal style and walked up to Izayoi.

"Mom I'll be right back I have to take Kagome home." I said, politely.

"Oh yes of course, please tell her at school it was great to have most of today seeing her." She replied, smiling sweetly like always.

I nodded my head then walked out the door. Luckily her house was five minutes away from here so I ran there.

I reached there in about three minutes so I knocked on their door and the door opened revealing a short old man.

"Let go of my granddaughter and be gone demon!" He yelled, spraying smoke at me.

I held my mouth with one hand and started coughing.

"Father leave him alone he is a friend of Kagome's!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled, not angry.

The old man stopped but grunted.

"So Inuyasha could you please take Kagome to her room, please?" She asked, politely.

I nodded and then ran up to Kagome's room then walked up to her bed.

"Night Kagome." I said, laying her down on her bed.

I covered her up as she smiled and cuddled into the warmth. I smiled at her then left by going through the window.

I ran up to my old tree and got to my window as I jumped onto it. I opened it and walked inside. I got into my bed, and turned my light off.

'_Kagome..' _I thought, smiling.

I yawned and then finally went to sleep.

**Well! That's all of chapter 5 finally. Sorry again for being late I was busy doing school, family problems, and more! I hope you have liked this chapter.**

**Also the 20****th**** person to review will get to see a preview of my new one shot Im working on so please review! Also I would appreciate that you would do my poll on my profile and please don't take it! Have a nice day!**


	6. Back To School and a Day off?

**High School Chapter 6: Back to School and a Day Off?**

**Me: Welcome back to High School of Heaven! I hope you guys are good. ~**

**Me: Well we're bringin you a good chapter today, so get readyyyy for.**

**Shippo: Chapter 6!**

**Kagome: Starfireten does not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**Both: Enjoy!**

**(Kagome's Pov)**

I smiled in my sleep a very peaceful sleep indeed. For pajama's I was wearing a green shirt with a chibi monkey on the front, and some soft green fuzzy pajama pants.

"Kagome dear, it's time to get up." My mom said, rubbing her hand on my back.

"Mom please I don't wanna go to school today." I groaned in my sleep.

"Alright sweetie you can have a day off today since you've been doing well at your grades, and because you had a twisted ankle." She replied, smiling.

I smiled, sleepily then went back into sleep mode. Mom left the room to make Souta's lunch.

_~Kagome's Dream~_

_I was being hugged by a certain half demon as I was hugging him as well._

"_Kagome, will you do the honor and be my mate?" He asked, getting on one knee._

"_Oh Inuyasha of course I will!" I yelled, jumping onto him._

_I grabbed his face and kissed it several times._

_~End~_

I woke up quickly, panting. I was shocked that I had that dream, with Inuyasha in it!

"Kagome, breakfast is ready!" My mother yelled, from downstairs.

"Okay Mama!" I replied.

I ran down stairs and sat down at the table. This time Mom set down some chocolate chip pancakes, sausages, and orange juice.

"Thank you mama this is delicious." I replied, eating the pancakes.

"You're welcome dear." She replied, smiling.

Soon after I was done I grabbed my plate and glass then put them in the washer.

"I'm going to go upstairs and draw okay, Mama?" I said, going to the stair case.

Mama nodded then went into the laundry room, to wash dishes.

I opened my door then walked into my room then closed it.

I started to draw a tree with a raven looking at the moon, closely.

I smiled then looked up at the sky. This was going to be a calm day.

**(At School)**

**(Inuyasha's Pov)**

I walked to my third period which was Demon History. I started to worry alittle since Madison told me that Kagome wasn't here today.

I sat down on my desk, looking bored to death.

"Now today class we are going to learn about a demon named Chu Kwai, he is a Sen Chun A demon from China, the creator of freaks." Mr. Myoga said, looking up at the class, "There will be a twenty question quiz tomorrow so please study."

I did a silent groan so nobody, not even demons could hear. The bell rung, so I left for his next class.

**(Sango's Pov)**

Soon as I entered my Art class I glared at Miroku seeing him here right next to her seat for some odd reason.

"Class this is Miroku, he had to switch from P.E to here because he kept going into the girl's locker room." The teacher, Ms. Kaygua said, smiling sweetly.

Everyone loves Ms. Kaygua she's very nice, kind, and so sweet. When a student is tired she would always let them go to the nurse's office and take a nap. She had long bluish green hair that went down to her knees which is medium for her since she was tall. She was wearing a white buttoned up shirt, and a long red and black skirt that also went to her knees.

"Sango, since the person next to you switched classes from here to drama, Miroku will be sitting with you for the rest of the school year." She said, kindly as she returned to the board.

I groaned but sat down next to the perv. Why did she sit him next to me! Why not with a boy! It's not fair

"Anyway today class we are going to paint our emotions with colors like blue meaning sadness, red meaning anger, yellow meaning happy, and more. So get a brush and a plate with the only paint you will use for your emotion." She said, nicely.

I got up and got my brush, plate and put some red on it. I walked back to my canvas and started to make some swirls.

"Sango, my dear why is yours angry and not happy since your with me?" Miroku asked, as he was painting his with yellow.

"Leave me alone and don't do anything bad that you'll regret monk." I replied, glaring at him.

Then I turned back to my drawing and drew red lighting until I felt something touch somewhere it's not supposed to be touched. I growled and turned towards Miroku.

"You Pervert!" I yelled, smacking Miroku's face.

"Sango I've told you my hand is curse, it does this on its own." He lied, rubbing his cheek from the red hand print on that slapped cheek I made.

I rolled my eyes and went back to painting angrily.

**(Soon Lunch Period!)**

**(Inuyasha's Pov.)**

I grabbed my tray and sat with the gang at our table. I sat next to Miroku on my left and Kouga on my right with no one sitting infront of me.

For lunch I had pepperoni pizza, cheese fries, a fruit cup, and a bottle of coke.

Everything was fine until she came to our table.

"Hey Inu-baby, why don't you sit with me instead with these losers." Kikyo said, leaning towards me. Alittle too close I might add.

"Sorry slut, but I wanna sit by my friends meaning my real friends." I replied, glaring.

Kikyo leaned alittle more forward that she was also near my face by an inch.

Madison growled at her so she pulled on her collar and pulled her away from me.

"Look you leave my brother alone, he does not like you in fact nobody likes you." She snarled, angrily.

Kikyo swatted her hand away from Madison and did a loud 'hmph!' then walked off with a stomp.

"Yeah that'll show her!" Sango said with a smirk.

Kikyo turned back to us and glared at Madison and Sango then stomped away again with her stupid self.

Madison sat back down with Ayame and Kouga and ate her bacon sandwich.

"I'll be right back." I said, getting up.

I walked outside then started to run to Kagome's house.

**(At Kagome's house)**

**((Kagome's Pov))**

I woke up from my nap and looked at my clock. It read 1:15.

"Wow that was a long nap." I said, with a stretch.

Then suddenly I heard a knock on my balcony. I turned around, and surprisingly I saw Inuyasha bending and knocking on my balcony glass doors.

I hurried to the door and opened it to let him in. He walked inside and sat on my bed.

He was wearing a red, short sleeved shirt with a flame going diagonally, blue pants, and red sneakers.

"Hey." He said, bored.

"Hey, um why are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"Oh I just wanted to know why you aren't at school." He replied, leaning back on the wall.

"Well my mom said I could have a day off today since of all the bad things that had happened." I also replied, sitting on my chair.

Inuyasha nodded, understanding what I had told.

"So anything you wanna do?" He asked, looking at me.

"Inuyasha, I can't leave because then I'd get in trouble." I replied, telling the truth.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, stood up, and quickly threw me over his shoulder. I gasped loudly until he jumped off the balcony. I tried not to scream but I did a tiny, loud squeal.

Inuyasha set me down, and walked forward.

"Come on we're going to Wacdonalds." He said, walking.

I looked back at my house then ran over to where Inuyasha was walking to very fast.

**(10 minutes later)**

Both of us finally reached Wacdonalds after ten minutes of long walking.

We went to order our food then waited in the waiting center.

I got a vanilla ice cream cone while Inuyasha got cheeseburger with extra meat.

"So why'd you ditch school to come here?" I asked, as I slowly licked my ice cream.

"Well school was boring, Kikyo was trying to get me to make out with her, and I was just bored as always." He replied, eating a huge bite out of his burger.

I nodded meaning I understood, although I was flaming inside with big anger .

'_That stupid bitch! She should know that he won't like her, wait what am I saying I don't know much about these guys.' _I thought shaking my head to stop thinking of it.

"You okay?" He asked, seeing my reaction.

"Totally!" I lied, cheerfully.

He just nodded then started to eat his burger again.

I silently sighed in relief then started to eat my cone since I finished the ice cream part.

After he finished his burger we walked out of the fast food place then started walking to the park.

I sat on the swing while Inuyasha leaned his back on a tree finally relaxed.

"Think school is over?" I asked, swinging on the swings.

"I guess so." He replied, closing his eyes.

I kept thinking that Inuyasha was suspiciously being quiet. It was kind of odd in a way.

"Hey Inuyasha, are you alright?" I asked, as I stopped swinging.

I realized that he was asleep, so that maybe why he wasn't talking much.

I smiled then jumped off the swing, landing perfectly then walked towards Inuyasha.

I always wanted to touch his ears! So my hand slowly went up to his ear and I started to rub it.

I must have been crazy because I think I heard him purr...

Then suddenly his hand grabbed my wrist and set it down onto my lap.

"Don't touch my ears." He said, as his ears twitched.

"Oh sorry, they're just so soft, and fuzzy." I apologized, smiling.

"It's fine I just only let my mom rub my ears." He replied, tiredly.

I heard the tiredness in his voice so I sat down next to him.

"If you're tired you can lay your head on my lap, I mean if you want to." I said, hiding my blush.

He nodded then he laid down and laid his head on my lap.

**(Inuyasha's Pov)**

Her scent was driving me crazy that sweet cherry blossom, and ocean scent they were her natural scents. No perfume, or not even that lavender shampoo that mixed into her natural scent.

"Kagome you smell nice…" I whispered, and then soon fell in a light sleep.

**(Kagome's Pov)**

I blushed when he said that but then thought he was lying so I let it go for now.

I looked up and saw the beauty of this park. The birds were chirping, the sound of the water falling from the fountain, and the scent of pine from the pine trees.

I smiled then slowly fell asleep with my head and back leaned back against the tree.

**(An Hour Later~)**

"Kagome, Kagome come on wake up." A voice said, shaking me lightly.

I woke up to see Inuyasha with his hands on my shoulders.

"Come on school's over." He said, getting up.

I nodded, got up, and followed him by his side.

Then suddenly I find myself on the ground from a hard chest.

I looked up and saw Madison, Sango, Ayame, and Miroku.

"Why weren't you in school?" Sango asked, confused.

Madison grabbed my hand and helped me up to my feet.

"Oh yeah my mom let me have a day off today since I had good grades, and I was hurt a lot." I replied, shyly.

"Well you could have atleast told us, because we were worried about you!" Ayame exclaimed, worryingly.

"Oh... I'm sorry guys." I apologized, lowering my head sadly.

I felt a manly hand on my shoulder.

"Don't listen to them; we all have a day off sometimes who cares." Inuyasha said, defending me.

I looked up, shocked. Nobody has ever defended me! Ever!

The rest of the gang either nodded or rolled their eyes.

"Well Madison and I are gonna study for the History test tomorrow about the demon we learned today see ya!" Ayame said, walking away with Madison.

"Yeah I gotta go practice with my Hiraikotsu for the mission next Saturday bye." Sango also said, leaving.

"Well I must leave also to help out my sweet Sango, good bye." Miroku replied, catching up to Sango.

"Well you wanna go home, and stay for dinner?" I asked, turning to Inuyasha.

"Sure, besides you can help me in Math again." He replied, walking towards my house.

**(At Kagome's house) **

Inuyasha and I finally after the long steps we made it to the shrine. I opened the door and saw Souta playingthe new game, _'Poképark II'_.

"Hey sis, and hey Inuyasha!" He said, playing his video game.

"Hey squirt." Inuyasha replied, going upstairs.

I followed after him then looked down at the bottom from the stairs.

"Mama, Inuyasha's here so can you add another plate for him?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course dear, I'm making teriyaki chicken and rice." She replied, cooking happily.

I nodded then went into my room seeing Inuyasha sitting on my pink bed.

"Are you ready to get to work?" He asked, leaning on the wall.

"Yes sir!" I said, jokingly.

**(Thirty minutes later!)**

"Urghh this is so hard!" I groaned, struggling.

"Come on we only got like 5 more problems." Inuyasha replied, lying next to her.

I groaned but then went back to work with Inu I mean Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha?" I asked, turning to him.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to me.

"Thank you for helping me with this, Kikyo, and the other hard times." I said, smiling.

"Keh! You should be." He replied, hiding the blood going to his cheeks.

I giggled knowing that was him joking.

I heard the knob turn and then Souta came out.

"Dinner's ready!" He yelled, leaving.

We smiled then ran down to the dinner table.

**(At the Dinner Table)**

**(Normal Pov!)**

"This looks delicious !" Inuyasha exclaimed, sitting down next to Kagome.

"Thank you, Inuyasha that's very sweet of you to say." She replied, giving bowls to everyone.

There was teriyaki chicken and rice, curry, tako sashimi, and ramen. Inuyasha got some curry and ramen, Kagome got tako sashimi and teriyaki chicken, while Grandpa and Ms. Higurashi got just curry and Souta got one of everything.

"Mm this is delicious Mama!" Kagome and Souta said, happily.

"Thank you very much." She replied, eating her curry.

Soon everyone ate, Kagome walked along with Inuyasha politely to the door.

"Thanks for staying for dinner, you can come over anytime." said, waving from the kitchen.

"Yeah Inuyasha come back anytime!" Souta said, playing his video again.

"You got it squirt." Inuyasha replied, smirking.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Yash?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"Course you will, see ya." He replied, walking out of her house then started walking to his house.

"I shall never trust that half demon." Grandpa mumbled, walking to his bedroom grumbling.

Kagome smiled then walked up stairs to take a shower. She stripped off her clothes and went to take a soothing bath. Soon she came out wearing Panda shirt, and blue fuzzy pants she got from Justice.

She plopped onto her bed and soon fell asleep. Thinking, this was one of the best days she had ever.

**(Inuyasha's Pov)**

I opened the door, and walked in seeing Mom, Dad, and Madison on the couch sitting there looking at me.

"Hello son, Madison told us you were with Kagome's family is this true?" Inu No Tashio asked, looking at me.

"Of course I was! I never would lie about going there!" I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"We were only concerned sweetie since it's already 9:00 P.M." Izayoi said, walking over to me.

I looked at the clock and it exactly said, 9:00 P.M. I thought it was like 7:30!

"Oh sorry, I just needed help with my homework." I replied, rubbing my hand behind my hand.

"It's fine, now go upstairs, get a shower, get out of your clothes and get on pajama's, and go to bed." Izayoi instructed to both of the teenagers.

Madison and I nodded then ran upstairs to our rooms. She went to the right while I went to the left.

I walked into my huge bathroom, stripped off my clothes, and got into the shower.

I came out thirty minutes later, because I also took a bath since I love baths. I was only wearing red boxers so I didn't have to wear a towel.

I changed into a short sleeved black t-shirt, and long red pants that I got a Disney World. The black shirt had an angry brown dog that said, 'I Know I'm A Dog and Proud of It!' and the pants had little Mickey Mouse heads on them.

I walked over to Madison's room to find her asleep. She was in her panda pajamas and on her bed not covered from her blankets or comforter.

I walked to her round bed and laid the comforter on her then put two blankets on top of that.

"Night Madison." I whispered, walking back to my room.

I smiled and plopped onto my bed, today was pretty okay. It was okay no, actually it was kind of good.

I slowly started to drift to sleep.

**THE END!**

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long. A lot has happened these two months like, my great grandmother died, my memaw having surgery, school grades, and more! Please forgive me! I love you all and I'll tell you a secret.**

**I have written stories in my story notebook and plan to type them and post! So please R&R!**


	7. Getting Prepared for Exams and a Dream

**High School of Heaven Chapter 7:**

'**Getting Ready for Exams'**

**Me: Hey guys! I finally got ideas for this story ^^ yay. So this chapter is gonna be large because of all the ideas. I hope you like it!**

**Kagome: Starfireten does not own the characters or the show but she owns the plot and the song what Ayame sings.–smile-. Enjoyyy guys! **

**(Kagome's Pov)**

Inuyasha, Madison, and I were walking down the street to get to our school. We met up because we lived closer together than by any of our other friends.

I was wearing a green winter serafuku shirt, red serafuku tie, a green ruffled skirt, and brown shoes. **(Like her uniform in the show**) Every girl had to wear this because it was 'Uniform Day.' Madison kept grumbling about wearing her outfit, she hated wearing all skirts, but I personally didn't mind about the outfit.

Inuyasha on the other hand was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, with a black tie, black pants, and a pair of white sneakers.

"God I hate uniform day." Inuyasha groaned as we walked into the school.

"I actually kind of like the uniforms." I said, shyly.

"Well I'm with Inuyasha, I just hate these skirts!" Madison complained, looking down.

"Hey guys look it's the others." I said, pointing to them.

Everyone was wearing the same boy and girl uniforms. Ayame loved it; the uniform actually looked good on her. Sango hated it, because of the same reason why Madison hated it. They both felt that they were becoming girly, they were tomboys after all.

"I see you don't like the skirt either, Sango." I stated by the look on her face.

"No, I hate it, this skirt is making guys stare." She replied, pointing to the guys by a corner staring at all the girl in our group.

"Well I love it!" Ayame said, as she twirled once.

Madison made Ayame stop twirling so guys could not see her shorts.

"I wouldn't remember what season this is Ayame." She whispered.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that…" She replied, blushing.

"What?" Sango and I asked, wanting to know.

"Oh it's nothing." Ayame said, grinning.

"Hey sorry to barge into ya'll's girl time but we have to get to class." Inuyasha grumbled, getting annoyed at the girl talk.

"Oh yeah I forgot that we got new schedules for this semesters." I said, pulling mine out.

Soon everyone pulled out their schedules. I had Music, and History with Inuyasha and Ayame, Algebra, and Language with Madison, Gym and Lunch with everyone, and then study hall with Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga, then free period for myself.

"See ya at lunch guys." Ayame said, walking away.

Kouga winked at me then walked along with Ayame since they were both going to the same class.

Sango also waved then walked to her class, Chemistry.

Then Miroku went to his monk class.

"See ya at Lunch?" Madison asked, smiling.

"Totally, bye." I replied, walking into my class, as Madison walked into her favorite class, Zoology.

**(Inuyasha's Pov)**

I sat down in my seat in the back bored as hell. Stupid teacher was blabbering about exams next week and stuff.

I was thinking about who I had in my periods. I was happy that Kagome was most in my periods but I also had Kouga in Algebra, Gym, Lunch, Study Hall, and whatever I had left. My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher.

"Mr. Takahashi are you even paying attention?" Mrs. Urasue asked, looking at him with a glare.

"Yes ma'am I am" I lied, smiling.

She just rolled her eyes and went back to explaining the whole situation.

"For this exam will be about prime numbers, probability, and the other stuff we have learned." She explained on the board.

I groaned slightly then started to write down the notes.

'_I wonder what the others are doing.' _I thought so very bored.

**(Ayame's Pov)**

I was so happy in this period! Me and Kouga we're assigned to do a project by Mr. Kumogashira. Also that I had most of my periods with Kouga except study hall, history, music, and chemistry but who cares!

We have to write about your partner's interest and hobbies for this assignment.

"So Kouga what's your favorite color?" I asked, smiling.

"I guess brown." He said, not paying attention.

"Kouga are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine." He replied, smirking.

I knew he was lying but I just let it be.

"Oh okay." I said, with a sly smile.

Soon we both finished and handed it to Mr. Kumogashira. He said that we have to write the exam notes on the board and then we may relax. Also he gave us both an A.

'_Oh yeah I forgot we had exams next week darn.' _I thought, sighing.

Finally the bell rang so I got up but suddenly I hit a hard chest and fell down on the ground.

"Ouch." I whisper with a groan.

"Oh sorry red head I didn't see ya." The voice said, grabbing my hand to help me up.

I realized by the voice that it was Kouga.

"O-Oh its okay." I replied, blushing.

He nodded then walked out of the room not saying anything else.

I smiled brightly then ran out and went to my next class which was the same as his.

**(Out in the Hallway)**

**(Sango's Pov)**

I walked out of Chemistry and was going to keep walking til someone rubbed somewhere it shouldn't be rubbed.

I growled than turned around and smack at the guy across the face. You could hear the echo of…._SMACK!_

"Miroku dammit you pervert!" I yelled as the boy stumbled onto the ground.

"I-I'm sorry Sango dear, but my hand is cursed!" He lied, showing his hand.

"Yeah whatever you lech." I muttered, walking away.

I walked into Geometry and went write to my desk to write the notes on the bored.

**(Lunch Period)**

**(Kagome's Pov)**

I walked into the cafeteria seeing everyone there even Kikyo and her little gang. Yuck.

I smiled then walked to where the others were. The gang we're talking about exams saying some are hard and saying some are easy.

I sat down between Inuyasha and Kouga. What I had for lunch was a hot dog, potato chips, some cherries, and a medium size coke.

"Hey guys." I said, smiling.

Kouga turned to me and smirked.

"Hello sweet Kagome." He said, grabbing my hand.

My eyes went blank because this was very new. Then I heard a growl over my shoulder realizing that it was Inuyasha's.

"Let go of her hand, flea head." Inuyasha growled, snaring his teeth at Kouga.

"Why should I mutt face, she isn't yours." Kouga replied, glaring at Inuyasha.

Ayame looked at me kind of hurt and sad. Then she stood up and excused herself then walked outside.

Madison nodded understanding that it wasn't my fault then ran after Ayame.

"Guys please stop it." Sango grunted, slamming her fists onto the table.

The two guys looked at her then sighed.

"Fine." They said at the same time.

"Hey quit copying me!"

"No you stop it!"

"Stop you idiot!"

"Guys stop!" I yelled, angry.

The two looked at me then nodded.

I sighed then sat back down and leaned on Inuyasha.

"God I hate when people are fighting." I said, annoyed.

All Inuyasha did was smirk at Kouga knowing he had won this battle.

**(Madison's Pov)**

I ran after Ayame, seeing her behind a tree, twirling a little flower. I think it was an Iris since it was purple and kind of looked like one. Also I think it's the one she always wore.

Then I heard her singing softly.

_You see me standing there _

_But you didn't notice me_

_Walking right pass me _

_When I said hi_

_You didn't hear me and_

_You didn't even say goodbye._

_I've liked you since the day we met,_

_But you just ignored me like _

_You always do._

_I tried to be your friend _

_But my heart just beats faster for you…_

I took a step forward and then a stick made a 'snap' sound. Ayame gasped and turned around.

"Oh it's just you Madison..." She said, sighing.

I walked to her and sat down next to her. I felt bad for her even though I have never had a crush before.

"You okay Ayame?" I asked, leaning my head on her shoulder since she was older than me by a year and taller.

"Yeah I guess so." She replied, frowning.

After that we just sat there in silence.

"I see you have a crush on Kouga." I said out of the blue.

"Yeah I have since 8th grade which was three years ago." She replied, sighing. I remembered that she was a junior while I was a sophomore, because I was the youngest of the gang. I hugged Ayame and smiled.

"It's okay that jerk doesn't know what he is missing out on." I said, smirking.

"Yeah, you're right Madison I just need to wait a little longer." She replied, smiling.

We got up then returned to the lunchroom, happily.

**(Kikyo's Pov)**

I glared at that stupid little girl with my Yashie. My friends Kagura and Kanna saw me glaring.

"Kikyo don't worry about that little wench, she won't have a chance with your man she's too eh how I should say that she's ugly as an opossum." Kagura said, sipping her coke.

"Yeah your right, she would regret taking the most popular girl's man in school." I replied, smirking.

All Kanna did was nod since she never talked ever. We never knew why though, and even Kagura doesn't know and she's her sister!

I yawned then gasped when I saw that little wench leaning her head on my man's shoulder!

"That little skank!" I said, slamming my fist onto the table.

If she keeps this up, bad things are so gonna happen. The girls and I got up walked past that gang they have and then I walked back and gave Inuyasha a quick peck on the lips.

"See ya later Yashie baby." I said, winking.

Then I saw Kayome or whatever her name was glared at me. I smirked then walked away with the same smirk that I had on my face.

**(Inuyasha's Pov)**

After that awful peck, I grabbed my coke, chugged it, and then spitted it out well all over flea bag.

"Gross!" I said, pissed.

"Seriously dude!" Kouga said, snaring his teeth with anger. I nodded in reply.

Kagome patted my back, meaning she felt sorry for me.

Soon I smelt iris and blue raspberry meaning that Ayame and Madison returned.

"Hey guys." Kagome said, half smiling.

"Hey, what happened when we left?" Ayame asked, eating a fry.

"Other than Kikyo kissed me just a few minutes ago, then nothing new." I muttered, annoyed.

"She did what!" Madison said, growling, "I'm so gonna get her."

**(Third Person Pov)**

Kikyo was actually saved by the bell from Madison's rage for kissing her brother when they weren't even dating or anything at all!

"Oh well time to go to class lets go Sango." Miroku said, getting up.

"No thank you." She replied, getting up.

She walked out of the lunch room and then soon Miroku followed after.

Everyone started leaving since they heard the warning bell.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, and Sango left for study hall, Madison and Ayame for Cooking class, and then other students just went to their classes.

**(Study Hall)**

**(Kagome's Pov)**

Soon as we sat down in study hall we already started chatting. Some was about being bored, wanting winter break to start already without taking any exams.

"I hope their easy though I mean like the last ones, dang they were tough!" Sango said, banging her fist onto the table.

"It was easy for me." Miroku said in a matter of fact.

"Shut up monk you're smart that's why." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

"Are exams different than other schools?" I asked, tiling my head.

"Well we also have like P.E exams, drama exams, and other stupid crap." Inuyasha replied, leaning back on his chair.

I nodded as my response, then laid my head on the table and fell asleep.

I had sense that everyone here was so tired, but I just happened to be the one to fall asleep first.

_~The Dream~_

"_Kagome…" A woman voice echoed._

_I turned around to see nothing or I mean nobody._

"_Who's there?" I asked, freaked out._

"_Kagome…" It said again, but this time a door came._

_The door had black stripes going down and then blue stripes going horizontal, and the door knob was like a silver color._

_I grabbed the knob and twisted it, allowing me to open it. Then there a bright white light like the kind where people see the light to go to heaven but this one isn't like that._

_I walked inside to see a woman. She had long black hair, and was wearing a purple kimono._

"_Hello Kagome I have been expecting you." She said, standing up._

"_Me? Are you sure?" I asked, confused._

"_Yes, but sadly we cannot speak now it is very early." She replied, walking back to her seat._

_I was totally confused a lot more_

"_Goodbye for now Kagome, you must wake up now.." She said, as she disappeared slowly._

"_Wake up…Kagome wake up!"_

**(Back to Reality)**

"Come Kagome wake up." Inuyasha said, over my shoulder.

I woke up instantly and gasped.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking." I replied, smiling.

He nodded then walked to the exit.

I soon followed after him since it was the end of the day, but one thing was on my mind.

'_Who was that in my dreams..' _I thought, with a confused look.

**Ringgggggg**

As the bell rung, all the students got out of the school to go home since it was the last bell.

I was between Madison and Ayame going on about them making a pound cake, and getting A's, but I was still thinking about the dream.

"Kagome…Inuyasha try to get Kagome to snap out of what's on her mind." Madison said, poking me.

Inuyasha went up to me and slapped me, not too hard, but it did get me out of my thoughts.

"Hey what was that for?" I said, rubbing my cheek.

"It was the only way to wake you up, wench." He replied, crossing his arms.

"I'm not a wench, dog boy!" I replied, stomping away.

Inuyasha just simply did his usual 'Keh' and then walked behind everyone else.

Soon everyone went their separate ways, Inuyasha, Madison, and I went together while the others left to go the other way.

"So, Kaggie you wanna come over or you wanna just go home." Madison asked, tilting her head.

"I think Imma go home since I got homework, shower, and other stuff." I replied, smiling.

Madison nodded in response then turning to Inuyasha.

"You take her home so she doesn't get stolen or anything," Madison said, "See ya later Kaggie!"

Then Madison ran off to her house. Inuyasha and I just walked in silence to my house. Soon we got to the shrine steps, Inuyasha waved then left to go to his.

"Bye Inu." I said, as I ran up the steps.

I opened the door, and walked inside.

"Mama, Souta I'm home!" I said, smiling.

No one answered, so I went to the kitchen to a note saying,

_Kagome, I had to take Gramps and Souta to a baseball game so we'll be back around 7,_

_I left some steak in the fridge._

_Love,_

_Mama_

I looked at the clock and it read 6:10 P.M. Great so I'm home alone with nothing to do. Well I got out the steak and then set it in the microwave and heated it up. Then I got out some frozen fries and put them in the oven.

Soon both foods were ready so I set them on the table on the side, while I got my homework out.

**(An hour later)**

I placed my dinner into the washer and sighed in relief, finally I was done with my homework. I turned my head to the clock again to see it was 7:09 and so then I went upstairs to take a shower.

**(Another hour later XD)**

Finally they came home! I then told mom about my day and the dream I had in study hall.

"That is strange sweetie, are you sure a woman called you?" She asked, eating some chicken noodle soup.

I nodded in reply. I still thought it was very strange even for me, not even stranger than Madison eating parmesan gold fish with chocolate pudding! **(I actually did do that and it was tasty…don't judge!)**

My mother just nodded and went upstairs to go to my laptop and continue writing my report on Midoriko. **(Interestinggg…..)**

**(30 minutes later)**

I plopped onto my bed so tired; I spent most of that time trying to find research about her. Fortunately is that I got almost all of it done! Good thing it's due by Monday so I can finish on Sunday. I was so happy it was Friday.

Soon as I was close to sleep my cell phone rang, it was Sango.

I clicked the answer button.

"Hello?" I asked, smiling.

"Kagome, you wanna have a sleep over with the girl's and I tomorrow?" She asked, over the phone.

"Yeah, sure!" I replied, cheerfully.

"Great, we'll meet at 12:00 at your place kay bye." She said, hanging up.

I smiled the placed my phone onto my small table where my alarm clock was and my written song. **(Ya'll see later actually nahhhh you can see it now)**

I picked up the song and recognized it was the one I wrote in kindergarten for Valentine's Day.

_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum_

_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, you're my Sweetie Pie_

_You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop_

_Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye_

_And I love you so and I want you to know_

_That I'll always be right here_

_And I love to sing sweet songs to you_

_Because you are so dear_

I smiled then placed it back to the table and soon fell asleep.

**The End!**

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, a lot has been going on in my family and life. I hope you guys can read this, also review since I loveee reviews so much. Also I wanna thank animevampire17for telling me to do all of these ideas!**

**Also in a notebook of mine I have listed what the chapters are called and how it'll go. I will try my hardest to do this.**


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys Im so sorry that I have not posted for awhile but I have more bad news. I might delete this story, I mean first I thought it would be great and I would have tons of ideas but now.. its just not working. I made a poll to see what you guys think so please vote on that poll so I can see whatcha think, thank you.**


End file.
